Somehow The Pain Flows Away
by SG1 Animal
Summary: Mer keeps her work and home life private until a accident brings them both together. MerDer as always. I'm pants at summaries! Just Read! Chap 1  Prologue.. and Chap 2 marks start of main story. Fabbity Fab! Complete For Now. Maybe Sequel for loose ends!
1. Turning of The Taps

**Somehow The Pain Flows Away **

**ONE **

**Turning of The Taps – A prologue**

Doctor Meredith Grey was in her 5th month of her internship at Seattle Grace Hospital. During the past months she had made friends and impressed both the hospitals residents, attendings and the nursing staff with her easy grace and open nature. She had also managed to keep both her professional life and private life separate, with only 3 people in the hospital knowing her biggest secret. Luca.

The Chief of Surgery, Doctor Richard Webber, knew for 2 reasons. Firstly he was her father, well, step-father. After her Dad Thatcher had died months after she was born her mother had met Richard Webber, both residents at Seattle Grace they had fallen in love and gotten married. Richard becoming her father, and when Meredith's Mother had developed Alzheimer's, at the same time as a particularly stressful period in Meredith's life, and been forced to be put in a care home, Meredith had become to rely heavily on Richard. He also had to know because if her secret affected her job he would know why.

Meredith had also become close friends with the highly strung unsociable Cristina Yang, another intern on the same rota with resident Dr Bailey, as Meredith was herself. As the weeks had progressed the two had become close friends. In 4 months they had become each others persons, best friends, the sisters they never had. Cristina had also despite being highly competitive and quite harsh was surprisingly understanding of Meredith and often helped her out when the pressures of work and home became to strong. Her boyfriend Attending Doctor Preston Burke, also at Seattle Grace had become someone else who Meredith had begun to rely on.

So when Meredith rushed into the hospital at 11pm, knowing her 3 allies were in surgeries, she quickly realized that her separation of work and home had come to an end. Her secret was out. Rushing past the OR board where it stated all 3 Doctors were in surgery was the moment that her two worlds collided.


	2. Putting The Plug In

**TWO**

**Putting The Plug In**

She ran into the hospital, the tiny two year old clasped to her chest, one hand holding him up and rubbing his back in an effort to soothe his pain, and the other holding a towel to his bleeding head wound. She bypassed ER, and her friends, interns who were working with patients, instead heading straight to the neurology department. She ignored the stares of the nurses as she murmured "It's OK Luca, Mummy's here. I'm here baby" to her son, her only focus. She got to the door of the head of department and shoved it open, flying through the door, her face pale, startling the only occupier of the office.

"Doctor Shepherd!" She exclaimed, breathlessly. "Help. My son Luca."

"Doctor Grey?" Attending Doctor Derek Shepherd shot out of his chair and over to the ashen faced intern who was clutching a bleeding child in her arms. He removed the towel and looked at the wound.

"It's only a flesh wound, we'll get it sutured up after we take him for an MRI. What happened?" he asked placing a hand in the small of her back leading her out of his office towards the MRI room.

"He had a seizure. I don't know why, and he caught his head on a something as he fell."

"Ok, we'll do a MRI then a CAT scan." said Derek, signalling another intern over to help.

The tears that Meredith had so far kept at bay sprang to the surface as she mutely nodded. Derek reached for Luca who had by now calmed down and plucked him from his mothers arms. The child relaxed completely in the attending's arms. Derek used his other arm to reach round the stricken mother and slowly guided her into the MRI room.

An hour later found Meredith sat in Shepherd office, after doing the MRI, Doctor Shepherd suggested she take a moment to go to his office and collect herself, she saw how calm Luca was, trusting the neurologist to look after him she agreed and left Luca to be stitched up as she went and calmed herself down.

She had paged Burke and Cristina to come to Shepherds office as soon as their surgery finished, luckily they were both in the same one and moments later had both arrived and the trio were now sat waiting for Dr Shepherd and Luca to return.

Chief Webber was still in his surgery, unable to leave. Just as Preston was about to offer to go in search of Luca and Derek, the two came through the door with a giggling Luca in Dereks arms.

The two year old held a scrub cap with sharks on it in his hands and was laughing as he made them swim by rustling the fabric. On his forehead was a neat row of new stitches. As soon as Luca saw Meredith his laughing blue eyes lit up even more and using his limited vocabulary he proudly stated "Mummy! Derek my fwrend! Look, Derek fishies." The adults laughed as this simple display showed Luca being back to his normal happy temperament illustrating that he was no worse for his accident and the hospital trip.

Derek looked at Meredith, an intern who had scrubbed in on quite a few of his surgeries but who he knew little about, only that the Chief was her father and her mother was the famous Ellis Grey. And that she was a superb Doctor, showing real promise especially in neurology, which according to her resident Dr Miranda Bailey she wanted to specialise in. He gently passed Luca to his mother, and asked "Would you like to do this privately?" to which she shook her head.

"Auntie Cristina and Uncle Burke can stay." he raised his eyebrows in amusement at an embarrassed Burke, but nodded in acceptance and indicated that they should all take a seat. He sat with Meredith on the sofa whilst Cristina sat in his desk chair and Burke stood with Luca in his arms. Luca babbling away to his uncle "Bark" meant Derek had to raise his voice a little to overcome the noise.

"Right well, Dr Grey, it appears on the tests that Luca had an epileptic, that was why he had the seizure this evening. It's a little unusual as most seizures in children are from 4 months to 1 year or from 3 ears of age and over. I'd like you to bring Luca back tomorrow for more extensive testing and then I can devise a course of treatment."

Meredith, as shocked as she was at the nature of the illness, knew as a Doctor that she was lucky and so was Luca that it wasn't worse. As Derek finished speaking both Yang and Burke were paged.

"Its Webber. Must be complications. I'll call you later Mere. Bye Luca. Doctor Shepherd." Cristina explained, excusing herself, Burke also said goodbye and followed her out.

As Meredith was left with Luca and Derek she turned to the Doctor and thanked him. "Doctor Shepherd – "

"Derek" he said interrupting.

"Call me Meredith then." She smiled. "But Derek" she started again blushing. "Thank you so much. I didn't mean to ambush you earlier. Burke said you we're meant to get off an hour ago. Sorry for keeping you. I just…" she paused looking at the half asleep, smiling boy in her arms. "I needed and wanted the best. Luca is all I have really. I was so scared." She reddened, realising how she was rambling.

"Its OK Doctor Grey. You're a parent. I didn't know that! And I'm happy you think I'm the best." he said chuckling, before continuing "But seriously. Luca is a great kid. You and his Dad should be proud. He's amazing."

"The only thing Mark is proud of is his ability to get laid." she replied without thinking, forgeting hat it was her boss she was talking to and not one of her bitching sessions with Cristina, but looking up she saw a smile of understanding on his face. Looking into his eyes she saw there was no patronising look, just one of agreement and support.

"Sounds like my ex-wife." he said grinning. "You look like you need coffee." he looked at his watch noticing it was nearing 12 midnight. "If you're waiting for the Chief then how about I go grab us some coffee and we can bitch about our cheating exes?"

Meredith looked down at her son, immediately realising she couldn't bear to wake him she nodded agreement. "Sure sounds good."

"Great," he stood" I'll be right back."

Just before he reached the door the sound of Meredith's voice calling him stopped him.

"Wait you're not on-call, if I'm keeping you from someone---- something, I can go wait in my Dads, I mean, the Chiefs office."

He turned his head to her, still facing the door, hand on the handle.

"There's no-one and nothing waiting for me. Relax Mere. I'll be right back." he said grinning at her.

Tearing her eyes away from him she nodded "Thank you Derek" and smiled as he asked how she liked her coffee, which as with most doctors was simply "Strong."

Less than 5 minutes later Derek was back with two coffees and a carton of juice for Luca, as well as a few muffins for them all to share. Upon returning he walked into the office and was greeted with a sight which for some reason left him momentarily speechless.

Meredith left the seat on the sofa after Derek had left the room. She gently place Luca down on it instead, using the few cushions to make a barrier at the edge so he wouldn't fall off the edge.

Derek looked at Luca laying on the sofa, gently snuffling in his sleep. Meredith sat in front of the sofa on the floor, between the sofa and the coffee table. She was stroking Luca's cheek, softly murmuring words of comfort to him in his sleep.

Taking care to not bang the door or disturb the sleeping child in any way he made his way over and set the tray of food and drinks on the small coffee table. He handed Meredith her coffee, picking his own up and relishing the kick of caffeine as he took a long sip of the warm liquid. After they had both taken their fill of the refreshments Meredith broke the easy silence by asking "I thought we were going to bitch?"

Derek nodded "Wanna go first or me?" he asked.

"You." replied Meredith grinning as Derek rolled his eyes at her.

Checking that Luca was still asleep, he took a breath and started.

"Ok. My story. Met a girl at college. Addison. She was great. Classy, nice, hot." he grinned. "Anyway, we dated, graduated, did our internships at the same hospitals, her as OB/GYN in the end, me obviously going for neurology, my best friend Mark, he was with us too. When we became 2nd year interns I proposed and the 3 of us went to Vegas for the weekend, with Addie's sister too, and me and Addie got married. So, the next 10 years we work in NY happy, so I thought. The last few years both got more absorbed in our jobs but that's like everyone right? It was a rough patch. Anyway, one night, 10 years of marriage, walk in the house, see a jacket on the floor. It wasn't mine but I recognised it. I knew then something wasn't right, and sure enough I walk up stairs and found her and Mark in bed. I left. Well, I turned round and threw them both out. Then I left. Filed for a divorce, she signed too. I was living in a hotel in NY pissed and depressed when Webber, who was my mentor called, offered me this job, I accepted, wanting to get out of NY as fast as possible. So I brought a huge chunk of land here in Seattle, and lived in a trailer on it whilst my house got built. I moved in a few months ago. To a huge house. On my own. Addison tried to come and get back with me but.. I said no. Single since then. You?"

Throughout Derek speaking Meredith made the right sounds, nodded her head, exclaimed "That McBastard!" When he said about his best mate sleeping with his wife, and generally listened to him saying it in a tone with no emotion just the cold truth of facts.

"Okay." She also checked Luca was sleeping, firmly entrenched in dream land, before beginning her own story. "I was at Dartmouth, and had to go to a medical conference at a NY Hospital on plastic surgery, about how it was beginning to get into a more profitable market. I went with my whole class, and anyway, after a lecture I met one of the speakers. Mark. We got chatting. Started dating, which was hard but, we made it work. You know the long distance thing, not seeing each other much. We'd call and email. He was working full time and I was studying, neither could change, we accepted it and lived with it. Anyway, a year in, I get pregnant. I'm like. Shit! How do I tell him? He wont want this. And what about school? This was just after my Mum had been put into the home, so all I had in the world was Mark and my Dad. I talked to Dad and he told me to tell him, so I fly out and go to his apartment. Open the door and find him at it with a red-head. Her scrubs on the floor, clothes everywhere making it obvious it wasn't a one night stand. I told him. Just stood in the door way looking at him and his whore and screamed it at him. Then left. He didn't care. Didn't say sorry, nothing. Him and his stupid blue eyes." She paused, breathing unsteady at the anger.

"You don't have to continue." said Derek placing a hand on her arm.

"No. Its about all." she continued. "I never went back. Hate plastic surgeons on principle now. I just coped you know. Had fortunately very understanding teachers who said I'd be able to cope with the work load. And dad, the chief, he was great. Then Luca was born. He was amazing, perfect, even with his dads eyes. The rest just like me. And all the shit of Mark didn't matter. I looked down at Lucas and just.. felt right you know? I had this little person who was my responsibility, I had to let go of my anger and just love my son. Which I do."

"Was anyone with you?" Meredith snorted in amusement at Dereks question.

"That's the kicker. I was 8 months pregnant and in New York, at the last conference before the birth and school finished. So I'm at the hospital in a lift, my waters break, went to the maternity ward and guess who delivered Luca?"

"Who?" said Derek.

"The bitch who had been screwing Mark."

"No way" Derek eyes wide. "Hang on. What was his name? Mark? His name.. what was it?" he implored.

Meredith looked at him not understanding the desperation in his voice.

"Sloan, Doctor Markus Sloan." Derek went rigid. "What is it?" she asked, worried.

Derek slowly looked at her taking a deep breath a look of stunned astonishment on his face. "Markus Sloan was my best friend. My wife was red haired Addison Montgomery a OB/GYN in New York."

He wait whilst it sunk in.

"Wait." she said. Shaking her head "Are you.. are you saying your ex wife was sleeping with the father of my baby, who she was cheating on you with, and it was she who delivered my baby?" Derek nodded.

Silence filled the room as they stared at each other amazed. Before they both broke into silent laughter. Meredith's eyes shone with tears of mirth as she said "They couldn't write this stuff!" Derek nodded. "The McBastards" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." said Derek a look of guilt on his face.

"Why?" eyes filed with confusion. "For what?"

"In a way its my fault that you found them. I let her go. I didn't fight. Luca lost out on a Dad."

Meredith shook he head in wonder, "No, no Derek. Its them. Their faults. Their guilt. Not ours. Not yours. I'm glad I found him then, it saved me and saved Luca from hurt further down the line. I had the chance to get out. This way Luca grows up with out a cheating bastard of a father, but with a Mummy who loves him. A granddad, a crazy grandma, Uncle Burke and Auntie Cristina. A family. That loves and protects him. And maybe one day he'll get a Dad." she said shrugging her shoulders. "But it doesn't matter if he doesn't cause he still has a Mum who loves him."

They gazed at each other, fire in Meredith's eyes, forcing him to believe her. Silence fell, and both had an intensity in their eyes which the other couldn't figure out. Both drawn to each other, wanting to take away the suffering they had experienced.

The mumbled words of "Mummy" by Luca broke the silence, and the moment. She smiled at Derek before turning and lifting Luca up and putting him on her lap.

"You had a good sleep Lucas Thatcher Grey?" she asked. He nodded, and smiled as Derek passed the juice to him. "Thank You. Juice Derek!" he cried grinning adoringly at the older man.

"Yeah little man, juice and muffin" Meredith smiled at the trust Luca had given Derek. Usually the boy wasn't quite as outgoing with strangers but as he had proved earlier allowing Derek to stitch his head he already trusted the doctor. Luca passed the surgical cap he had kept holding since being brought back to Derek.

"Thanks little man."

Not long after, the 2 Doctors had eaten the muffins and were watching Luca play with a stethoscope when Dr Webber arrived. He poked his head round the door and the cry of "Hello Granddad!" alerted the adults to his presence. As Richard walked over the others stood, greeting him with "Chief." and "Dad". He apologised, explaining how the surgery had become complicated. Which the other two understood, and Luca babbled on to his Granddad about his evening. Meredith glanced at hers watch and realised it was nearing 1am.

They said goodbye, laughing at Luca practically leaping out of Meredith's arms and into Derek's, hugging him and saying "I love Derek. We play 'moro!" Derek smiled, his chest tightening at the words from the innocent child, he shook off the feeling and replied "Sure thing little man. Be good for Mummy tonight, and you'll get a surprise tomorrow. Okay?" Luca nodded frantically, and went to Richards arms.

"I'll take him out Meredith, see you in the car." said the Chief. "Night Shep. Thanks for taking care of my grandson." Shepherd nodded "No problem Chief, bye little man!" as they left.

Meredith and Derek left alone in the office found the air become instantly awkward. Both of them could feel the attraction but neither knew how to proceed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Doctor Shepherd." said Meredith wincing as she realised how stand offish she came across, before she impulsively leant forward and brushed her lips across his "Thank you Derek" she said smiling.

"Don't mention it Mer. See you tomorrow."

She flew from the room, leaving Derek grinning after her.


	3. Chasing Waves

**THREE**

**Effects Of Waves**

It was 1pm on the day after Meredith had rushed into Seattle Grace with a crying boy in her arms. Today she walked in with the dark blonde haired boy smiling. The child laughing at some nonsense he'd just spoken, and hanging on to his mothers arm.

"So, we have to go find Derek, you up for that Luc?"

"Yes Mummy! I like Derek. We play?"

"Sure, if there's time. But you have to remember Derek is a Doctor like me so he might have to go."

"To fix somebody?"

"Yep. To save a life. But we are a little early so do you wana meet some of Mummy's friends?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok."

They stepped out of the lift onto the surgical floor and immediately spotted Dr Bailey standing with a chart by the nurses stations. Meredith lifted Luca in to her arms and walked over to introduce her son to her boss.

"Doctor Bailey." She smiled at the woman who was a tough but fair boss to her.

"This is my son. Introduce yourself like I taught you." Meredith smiled at Luca who instantly did what he was told.

"My name is Lucas Thatcher Grey. P'eased to meet you" He smiled. For a two year old, well, 2 year 4 month old kid he had pretty good speech.

"Hi Lucas." Bailey said, entranced already by the smiling boy, the spitting image of his mother except for his blue sparkling eyes. Turning to Meredith she continued "I didn't know you had kids?"

"I don't. I only have Luca. That's all."

"Why didn't you say?"

Meredith avoided Baileys gaze, looking at Luca instead. "People already made assumptions about me, with my Mum being Ellis Grey and my step-father being the Chief of Surgery here. I didn't want people to make exceptions for me, or judge me cause I had a kid."

"How have you had time to look after him with the long shifts?" her boss asked amazed at the honesty of the intern, knowing what she said was true.

"I have a friend called Elaine who looks after him for me, and then Cristina does, and of course Dad. I just, juggle things around and it works ok. Luca always comes first obviously. But, works important, I want my career."

"What about his Dad?"

"There isn't one."

Bailey nodded, there was no pain or remorse in Meredith's eyes when she said there was no dad, just acceptance so Miranda didn't press the issue. "Well, it was nice meeting you Luca, see you soon." she said smiling before walking off to catch up with her patients.

Meredith looked at her watch and then the OR board, none of her friends were scrubbed in and it was lunch time so she headed down to the hospitals cafeteria to find them and also grab a snack for Luca before he got hungry and grumpy.

As she walked through the hospital, nurses stopped and stared, Meredith ignored the whispers, used to them from her first weeks as an intern when whispers of her mothers name and the fact of chief being her Dad had followed her through out the hospital. She had ignored them then, and was ignoring them now. Knowing that her friends would support and understand and the people that didn't, well, they didn't matter.

She held her head high walking into the cafeteria, softly laughing at Lucas' ramblings about Derek. She was pleased he was so excited. It meant he wasn't scared. Looking round the café she saw her friends sat at their usual table, Cristina got up and walked towards them.

"Hey stinky," she said to Luca, to others she might think she was being mean but Cristina loved Luca, the nearest thing to a nephew she had, and she said Stinky as a pet name not with malice. Not looking at Mer she continued "I explained to the guys and they all understand. They're surprisingly fine with it. Even Evil Spawn, he just said that he'd punch Mark out if you ever see him again."

"That's good.. and.. uh.. nice.. of Alex. I guess." she said uncertainly. She looked down at her son who was staring at her "Lets go meet mine and Auntie Cristinas' friends yeah?"

"Fwiends!" He grinned happily, content with being carried over in his mothers arms.

By the time Derek Shepherd had finished his first morning surgery it was lunch time. He was starving so he headed to the cafeteria, as he neared his destination he noticed a crowd of nurses and others standing by the door. He pushed his way through the crowd and saw what everyone was staring at. Meredith was sat on her usual table with her friends laughing as they watched Luca running through the food hall, between the tables with Derek's scrub cap on his head.

As soon as Luca saw Derek he sped towards him, surprisingly swift on his little legs, and jumped at him. Derek chuckled, "Hey little man." He tugged the scrub cap up as it was way to big for Luca's little head, and had a brief look at the stitches. "How are you today? No more accidents?" he asked as he carried Luca back to Meredith and sat down in a spare chair.

Luca ignored his question as he turned to Meredith and said "Mummy. Derek's here!" Meredith smiled, and the interns looked on bemused.

"I can see that Lucas. I expect he wants some food. Do you want some too?" When both nodded Meredith went to the queue as Luca sat in Derek's lap. He looked up, blue eyes meeting blue, and asked "Suprwise?"

"Yep. I got you a surprise. But you'll have to wait till we go to my office. Okay? After we eat, and you get your tests done. Deal little man?"

"Thank you Derek!" The two year old grinned and slammed himself into Derek in a hug, and the interns laughed at the sight of their boss getting winded by the little boy. Derek grinned bashfully, putting one arm round Luca and the other stroking his hair. Meredith returned to the table, and throughout the meal all were aware that the rest of the people in the café were staring at them. What they didn't know was the rumours flying round, due to Derek's eyes and Luca's being so similar, bets were being made on Derek having had an affair whilst he was married with the intern and producing the child, and them not telling Luca Derek was his father. A hundred nonsense rumours were started in the half and hour it took for the group to eat their lunch.

As Meredith finished her lunch, and Luca had finished talking to Alex, Izzie, Cristina and George, Derek pulled the scrub cap he had forgotten he was wearing from his head. Luca turned from where he was standing next to Izzie, noticing Dereks movements, and said with eyes sad "We don't match no more."

Derek saw the sadness in his eyes and said "Sorry Little Man! You want me to put it back on." Seeing Luca nodding he put the scrub cap back on and Luca clambered down from his seat and walked over to Derek who lifted him back on to his lap. As Cristina muttered a not so quiet "McDreamy's whipped already." which McDreamy, Derek, ignored, Luca asked "What they?" pointing at the pictures on Derek's cap.

"Ferries. They're boats. Has Mummy ever taken you to see the ferries?" At the shake of Lucas head Derek turned to Meredith outraged, "You haven't taken him to see the ferries?"

She shook her head, eyes sparkling with mirth at Derek's mock outrage, Luca, joining in giggling. "Well ferries, are the coolest" he told Luca face deadly serious "They are big boats that you can take your car on and they take you from one side of a big river to another. There's lots of ferries in Seattle."

"Obviously" said Cristina. "We're surrounded by water on 3 sides." Derek ignored her looking at Meredith instead.

"When I moved here I was all set to hate it. I'm from New York, genetically programmed to hate everywhere except Manhattan. But then I found the ferries. I didn't know there were ferries. I have a thing." The rest of the interns groaned at the look of Derek's face as he looked at Meredith, the both gazed at each other. "Get a room" said Cristina, her usual tactful self. Derek continued glaring at Cristina "I have a thing for Ferries."

His attention was pulled back by Luca and as he started replying to another question Cristina and Izzie both leaned into Meredith saying "He wants you so bad." "Yeah," said Cristina agreeing with Izzie for once "He's got that McDreamy look on his face. He wants you." As Meredith blushed the 4 other interns all stood, breaks over and needing to get back before Bailey sent out a search party. They said goodbye grinning at the two adults they left behind and shoved their way through the still present crowd.

Now that Meredith had finished Derek turned to her and asked "Wana go to the office and do the tests?.. where there's not so much audience and staring." looking round with a bewildered expression on his face. Meredith nodded and picked up her trash chucking it in the bin. Derek stood, Luca in his arms, and the three were completely bemused as the crowd parted like the red sea for them. The continuous whispers they had heard whilst eating disappeared as the crowd silently watched the three walk out of the cafeteria. As they got to the doors they met the Chief walking in, the crowd quickly moved off into less obvious groups, as he greeted his daughter and grandson. He nodded at Derek before moving off allowing the three to leave.

An hour later, the tests were done, Derek refrained from prescribing anything, instead opting to watch how Luca was over the next month or so, in case he had another seizure but Derek found it unlikely that he would, saying it was a child form of epilepsy which Luca would probably grow out of.

"Lucas sit here with me." Meredith requested as he was quite hyper after Derek had said he was going to get hit surprise. Derek reached into his draw and pulled out the surprise. It wasn't amazing, but it was something he loved and thought Luca would want. He held it behind his back and walked over to the couch.

Before giving it to him he said "My Dad was a surgeon just like me, 'cept he fixed people hearts. Anyway, he and my Mum had my 4 sisters, but he really wanted a boy to become a surgeon just like him. I was born and he got a tiny cap made for me, each year on my birthday he gets me a new cap. I keep them all. When I was your age he gave me this one. I want you to have it." From behind his back he pulled a tiny scrub cap with pictures of little trucks on it.

"Wow! Thanks" said Luca. Grinning wildly as Derek took the overly big shark scrub cap off his head and replaced it with his new little truck one.

"very cool" Derek said, "Go look in the reflection of the cabinet over there," he pointing out for Luca.

As Luca ran off Meredith turned to Derek "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." he smiled, reaching into her heart. Both of them felt the attraction, the peck of a kiss last night had kept them both thinking about it all day, and every so often they would look at the others lips imagining. They knew they couldn't get in trouble for a relationship but it could make things hard, although Cristina and Burke seemed fine, and accepted.

Meredith looked away first. "But, it must mean a lot to you. If you want it back, it's ok."

"No" he reached out and put a hand on top of hers, "I want him to have it. It means a lot to me, hopefully one day it will mean the same to him."

"But you should.. if you have a kid, then ask and you can have it back for him."

Derek was shocked as the thought popped into his head, Why couldn't Luca be his kid. He didn't voice the thought, scared that in less than a day he was already enchanted by the little boy. In the last 4 months working with Meredith he'd become attracted to her, looking at her when she was working. That's why he was named McDreamy after Cristina caught him staring at Meredith with a dreamy look on his face.

Meredith was having a similar thought, but once again Luca pulled them back to the present. "We better head off, Luca will be get hungry." She picked her son up and Derek grinned as Luca whispered frantically in her ear. She nodded. and turned to Derek. "Luca wants to know if you'd like to join us for dinner. As a thank you. It'll be the three of us only."

Derek smiled at the kid, he answered "That would be great. I'm off now, If you give me your address, I'll run home get shower and come round."

Meredith smiled, Derek seemed genuinely pleased to be invited. She quickly wrote the address down and kissed his cheek before smiling and then leaving the office.


	4. As The Tides Change

**A/N:** **Thank you all for the lovely reviews once again! It gives me the inspiration to write better each update and I hope that you find the case is that my writing improves each chapter along. So, after this I think its a fast forward in time, maybe a week or so, otherwise it'll become one day after another and be quite slowly progressing. Enjoy this chapter, Derek has dinner at Merediths. I hope the "sparkage" action is not to cheesy, but.. hey, I'm using my artistic licence! So, anyway, on with the fic and whatever**

**Take Care**

**FOUR**

**As The Tides Change**

Derek had sped home, showered and changed in world recording breaking time, and now stood on the doorstep to Meredith's small home, well, it was quite big, but to Derek, compared with his huge home any other house was practically a cardboard box in comparison. He rang the doorbell and tugged the bottom of his jumper as he waited.

He heard the sound of little feet running on hardwood floor and then Luca's voice shouting "Mummy" before the door opened revealing Luca in a little Minnesota Wild Jersey and jeans, with the truck scrub cap firmly on his head, his line of stitches creeping out beneath the edge. Meredith took Derek's breath away, somehow in the 40 minutes that had passed since seeing her she had managed to both change Luca and herself, redo her hair and put on a floaty white and black summer dress. She was breath taking. Her hair fell about her shoulders in soft curls and waves.

"Whoa" he stammered. "You look.. amazing." He leant in and kissed her cheek, and gave her the bottle of red wine he had bought.

Meredith was also feeling a rush of desire at seeing Derek stood in her doorway. He had a pair of well worn blue jeans on, and a white shirt under a black jumper. As she invited him in and allowed him to precede her through the hall way she appreciated just how well the well worn jeans hugged his butt.

As Meredith said it would be 10 minutes before dinner was ready, Luca dragged Derek off to show him his toys and room. When the buzzer of the oven went off she dished up the food and walked to the bottom of the staircase calling up "Guys, dinners ready!" She smiled at the sounds of laughter, happy that Luca was able to spend sometime with a male father figure, which she suspected would be desperately needed, compared to the amount of time he spent with women. Luca only had her Dad and Preston Burke as males in his life, Elaine his babysitter was a single parent, then there was just Meredith herself, and Cristina. Hopefully her intern friends would also become apart of Luca's family though.

She set the plates on the table and went to the fridge to grab some grape juice, as she went back to the table the boys arrived and joined her. Derek lifted Luca into his high chair and took the seat opposite Meredith smiling at her.

The meal progressed slowly, with Luca chattering away to the adults. When they had finished Derek pushed back his chair and sighed. "That was great! Thank you Meredith." he said, totally full from the meal.

Meredith smiled and lifted a very tired Luca from his high chair.

"You've had some long days" she said her son "Bedtime. Say goodnight to Derek."

The two year old fought to keep his eyes open to say goodbye to his new hero. "Night nighhhh Derrrwik" he slurred, failing the fight and gently nodding off in Meredith's arms. Derek smiled and kissed the little boys head "Night Lucas" he said as he watched Meredith carry him from the room and up the stairs towards Luca's room.

Derek stood and gathered the dishes, and put them into the sink, he leant back against the counter as the bowl filled with water, listening to the sound of Meredith's voice float down the stairs, he smiled softly.

Meredith gently pried Luca's arms from around her neck. She quickly changed the drowsy 2 year old into his PJs, removed the tiny scrub cap from his and placed it on his bedside cabinet. Smiling she brushed her fingers through her sons hair, then reached over and flicked the nightlight on, before kissing Luca's head and quietly saying "Night Lucas Thatcher, I love you baby." She silently walked across the room, and shut the door quietly before walking back down to the kitchen and Derek.

"What are you doing?" she asked upon entering the kitchen.

"What?" Derek asked, turning his head to her as his hands cleaned a plate.

"You don't need to do the washing up Derek." she said, holding back a grin.

"Don't be silly, you did the mean and sorted Luca, it's the least I could do."

"Oh, no, I know that. You deserve to do it for doing nothing, but I just meant…" she trailed off and walked over to a cabinet and pulled the door down "…you could have used the dishwasher." She laughed at Derek's face, as he blushed from embarrassment.

Grinning he reached into the bowl and grabbed handfuls of soapy bubbles and hurled them at Meredith. As she shrieked and jumped out of the way of each handful she slipped on a patch of soapy water and flew forwards, barrelling into Derek. The two fell against the wall, as Derek half winded grabbed a hold of Meredith waist in an effort to keep them both standing, and pulled her to his chest.

She stared up at him and their laughter died out as they were drawn to each other in an unblinking gaze. He pulled he upright and raised his hand to her cheek, when she made to effort to move away he slowly brought his lips down on hers.

She moaned as she allowed herself to surrender to his lips, deepening the kiss she draped her arms around his neck, as his other hand wrapped round her waist. Without breaking the kiss he picked her up, both hands on her waist now, spun her and placed her on the counter top. She opened her legs and he stood between them, and fed her kisses. They pulled apart breathing heavily, he rested his forehead against hers as he controlled his breathing, he kissed her lips again before moving back.

"I should go" he said holding Meredith's hands as he stepped back, pulling her down of the side to stand in front of him.

"Do you have to?" she said, way to turned on to let him go.

"I think I should. I really like you Mer."

"I like you too" she whispered smiling softly. She pulled him to her, kissing him again, before releasing him and walking Derek to the front door. She opened the door and hung on to it, he stood in the door way and kissed her goodnight.

"See you tomorrow Doctor Grey." he said winking.

"Goodnight Doctor Shepherd."

She closed the door behind him and turned to lean her back against it. She was falling for Derek Shepherd. Since the start of her internship she knew she was attracted to him, and Cristina was forever telling her McDreamy had a thing for her but she never believed it. But in the last two days she saw it might actually be true.

And after years of being alone, she smiled at the thought that she might not be anymore.


	5. Flowing Down River

**FIVE**

**Flowing Down River**

A month later and Meredith was up early packing a bag for Luca. She had a 18 hour shift, starting at 9am, so wouldn't be home in time for Lucas. Instead he would be going to his babysitter, Meredith's friend Elaine, and staying overnight. Elaine was also a single mother with a 3 year old daughter called Amanda. Elaine was quite used to looking after Luca, and Luca was an easy going kid, happily staying overnight at her house when Meredith had to work late shifts.

Meredith put all she needed in the car and picked Luca from his high chair where he'd just finished his banana for breakfast. She took him out and put him in his car seat before locking up the house. She drove the short journey to Elaine's house where she dropped Luca off. Looking in the rear view mirror as she drove away she smiled as she saw Luca in Elaine's arms giggling and waving at her.

She arrived at the hospital with a smile on her face, set for another tough and grinding shift. Walking to the lifts she pressed the button and waited for the carriage to arrive. The doors opened with a ping and she walked in, her head in a folder of post op notes Bailey had asked her to go through. Without looking round she pressed the button for her floor, before feeling a hand on her shoulder and a persons breath tickling her ear.

"Do you ignore all your boyfriends?" a voice asked.

Meredith squealed and whirled round "Derek!" she grinned, hugging him tight. Baileys file dropped to the floor, as the two kissed. Coming up for air Derek panted "I've missed this."

The last week Derek had spent speaking at a Neurology Conference in Michigan. The weeks before he had gone, the pair had spent dating, taking Luca out to the ferries, and eating dinners at her home. Meredith didn't realise how she had missed him until she found herself in his arms hugging him. She lifted one of her arms from around his neck and pushed the emergency stop button.

"I missed you too." she said before once again reminding him what he had missed. After few minutes they pulled apart, sighing Meredith said "I have rounds" and the two straightened themselves out. She picked up the folder and he hit the button to let the lift resume its journey.

"So," he said trying to ignore the tension between them "How's Lucas?"

"He missed you." she said smiling at him. Her eyes telling him that she missed him too. "He's at Elaine's today and tonight cause I have a 18 hour shift."

"Aha! The life of a intern, I remember it well" he said glancing up at the illuminated numbers. "I have to check in with chief and one of my patients then I'll be back at 9pm to do a surgery." He picked his bag up from where he had left it at the back of the carriage. "Wana scrub in? We can go get food after. Breakfast."

She grinned at him as the door opened, walking backwards of the lift onto the surgical floor she asked "Breakfast at midnight?"

"Why not? I'll see you later Mer" he said winking as the doors closed. Meredith looked at her watch and realised she had 5 minutes to get to the locker room, change and meet Bailey. She turned and ran.

* * *

**A/N: So! Another chap done. This one is quite short as the next will be a coverage of Mer's 18 hours on shift. I think I might do it like the pilot episode you know.. "Hour One..." or whatever.. I'm not sure. I just wanted to thank you all for such great and positive reviews. It's wonderful. Thanks! I know you lot mind find this a little wierd with the "lifts" but I'm English so we call them lifts, and carriages not cars.. I think. At least that is what I do. So.. Any mistakes in this are of course my own, please take into account artistic licence. I am not a Doctor so I have only TV shows to reference from. I work in a pet shop! Lol.**

**I think that's about all. Just. Thank you.**

**Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing. **

**Oh, and MerDer have not had sex yet in my fic.. I don't know if I can actually write a sex scene.. but that won't be until chap 7 or 8 I think.**

**Anyway. That really is all. **

**Take Care and Be Zen**


	6. Treading Water

**SIX**

**Treading Water**

**HOUR ONE (9 am)**

Meredith ran out of the locker room, still tugging her scrub top on over her undershirt. She shoved her pager onto her waistband and rushed up to where Bailey and the other interns were waiting, almost as soon as she reached them Bailey turned around rushing towards the first room for rounds, calling "You're late Grey!" without looking back. Meredith sighed before following on, tagging herself beside Cristina at the back of the group.

George looked back over his shoulder at her "Don't worry Meredith, she's in a mood." he comforted her.

"Yeah," agreed Alex, "The Nazi is definitely not getting any."

Cristina gave Alex a dismissive look "Whatever Evil Spawn. She most probably just saw your ugly face."

"Shut up Yang." he replied before hurrying to walk with Izzie.

"Evil spawn so wants Barbie." Cristina smirking. Looking at Mer, they both said "Eww." grinning they walked into the first patient of the days room.

**HOUR TWO (10 am)**

"Hey Pete." Meredith smiled at the Lab worker "Could you put these through ASAP for me?"

"Of course" said Pete.

"How are the kids?" she asked stepping away from the hatch.

"Jamie's been accepted at soccer camp for the summer."

"That's great." she smiled genuinely pleased.

She moved out of the way as Cristina came to the hatch "These ASAP" she ordered, chucking the samples at a stunned lab assistant before turning and greeting Meredith.

"You know" said Mer, "They wouldn't hate you if you were actually polite once in a while."

"That's the difference between me and you Grey. You do nice. I don't." she smirked. "You want people to like you. You care about it. I don't."

Meredith was standing filling in a chart when she was paged and returned to pick up the lab. Pete handed her the paper with results and Mer thanked him, she made to leave before remembering and asking "I forgot to ask how did Annie's recital go?"

Pete smiled at the compassionate intern. "She did great. Wasn't even nervous, me and her mum were though! I heard on the grapevine that you had a kid?!" At Meredith's nod he continued "Why didn't you say? Tell me about him."

Meredith smiled at the man who had become a friend "He's called Lucas Thatcher Grey. Most people call him Luca though. He had his 2nd birthday 5 months ago." she smiled.

"Bring pictures next time. You've seen mine, my turn to see yours." Meredith walked of towards the lifts after agreeing and saying goodbye.

**HOUR THREE (11 am)**

"Please, Mr Johnson, if you relax this will be much easier." Meredith told the 60 year old man currently bent of the hospital bed.

"Oh, yeah" he replied in a broad New York accent "You shoving your fingers up my ass. Sure I can relax with that in mind."

Meredith sighed as she put the lube on her latex gloved hand. To think she actually wanted to be a Doctor. What kind of idiot was she? Doing rectal exams on old men. Jeez.

**HOUR FOUR (12 pm)**

Meredith stood at the crowded nurses station with Izzie and Cristina. She looked down at her pile of charts.

"I can't believe I've done 4 rectal exams and have to do 12 enemas in the next.. 2 hours with a colonoscopy patient who has to have his dressing changed ever half hour or so."

"I have a heart valve replacement surgery with Burke in.. 10 minutes" stated Cristina smugly.

"I have a surgery with Dr Webber, stomach tumor removal." smiled Izzie apologetically.

"Why is Bailey riding me this shift?" asked Meredith slamming the charts down angrily.

"Because you were late?" asked Izzie

"No. Because she knows you're doing McDreamy." said Cristina with certainty.

"How could she know that? We've been discreet. And I am not doing him. There has been no doing." retorted Meredith lowering her voice so none of the nosey nurses could hear her.

"Prft. Whatever. She knows."

"But-" Meredith shut up as Bailey walked over.

"Grey" she shoved another folder at her. "A kid just came in, ate a bunch of farm animal pieces."

"You want me to..?"

"Track and inventory the pieces? Yes. Now." she ordered walking off.

"We've all had her be hard on us, but not like she's doing to you Mer." said Izzie.

"Man she's pissed at you." gloated Cristina.

"Why?" said Meredith. "Why isn't she pissed at you? We're doing the same thing. Except you're the one doing! I'm not doing any doing"

"Doing what?" asked Derek up walking up to the shelf of patient charts, to put the one in his hands away. He was dressed in his street clothes. obviously ready to leave before returning later on.

"Seriously?" asked a bewildered Derek. "Seriously?" she stalked of with the new chart to find the kid whose stool samples she had to go through.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Derek to her friends.

"She's sexually frustrated." said Cristina. "You need to man up and get on with it."

"Cristina!" Izzie smacked her arm, glaring at her angrily. "Really sensitive there genius."

"Whatever. Later Losers. I'm off to do valve replacement. I'm going to be standing over a person with their heart out. Damn. That's cool." she swaggered off leaving a still bewildered Derek staring after her.

"I'm.. uh… oh a page.." lied Izzie looking at her silent pager. "Best .. run.." she practically ran from the Attending.

**HOUR FIVE point FIVE (1.30 pm)**

"I could see the snake going down easily but the porcupine. That had to hurt."

The little boy, Daniel Hunter grinned. "It was worth it."

"How? What was the purpose of it?" she asked the 13 year old.

"Stopped my little brother Tommy playing didn't it." he raised his eyebrows.

God thought Meredith, I pray that Luca is never this stupid.

**HOUR SIX (2pm)**

Meredith, Alex and George all sat at together for lunch. The two other female interns were still in their surgeries leaving the three others to cover the floor, do scut, pit, and general crap jobs.

The three munched their lunches in silence. After they had sat down Alex had made a mistake by taking the mickey out of Meredith. This was not a good idea. Meredith then told him to "shut up" and threatened various ways she could harm him permanently damaging him. Since then there was tense atmosphere at the table with Meredith looking up every few seconds from her sub and glaring at Alex.

The tension made George nervous. The men quickly finished and rushed off leaving Meredith alone. Possibly the smartest move they had made all day.

**HOUR SEVEN (3pm) to HOUR THIRTEEN (9 pm)**

"Okay, Dr Bailey, I did the enemas, the rectal exams, tracked the animals and inventoried them, replaced the dressing on Mr Fumire in 3189, booked surgery for Helen Scott in 2134 for her bowel obstruction in OR 2 tomorrow afternoon at 4. Got Mr Lucas a CT, and MRI, CT'd the car crash man in 1. Monitored Mrs Hess in 3185 and sutured in the PIT. I had a request from Dr Shepherd to be the intern in his surgery is that ok?"

"Yeah whatever. Go." said Doctor Bailey not looking up at the intern. She waited for the intern to leave until turning around with a smile on her face and walking to Chief Webbers office where he, Head Nurse Debbie and Burke were waiting. She nodded at the others. "She's did it."

Richard leant back in his chair. Smug.

Debbie, nodded "Hopefully people will stop whining about her now. They've seen that she works hard. Nobody can say different."

Preston grinned. Glad that his friend had proven herself, although he was irritated that she had had to. Cristina didn't have to. But Meredith was working for every bit of respect. She was earning it.

"I think she's the best intern we've got. Yang's good, she knows her stuff. But Meredith, she has nurses on her side, patients, lab assistants. Knows the theory, can do practical, has confidence but isn't cocky. She'd damn good" said Bailey.

"I know" said the Chief "She can get results back from them faster than anyone. Including me!"

Bailey smiled. She was pleased. Her pain in the ass interns were the best on the programme. Even the bumbling O'Malley. But she still didn't like the fact two of them had hooked up with two top attending Doctors. Nasty Nasty she thought to herself. Although she respected Meredith, as both a single mum and a Doctor. But it didn't mean she was pleased with her choices.

**HOUR FOURTEEN (10pm) to HOUR SEVENTEEN (1am)**

Derek pulled the mask down and announced it. "Time of death – 12.53 pm."

He walked into the scrub room and Meredith followed. He pulled his gloves off and the surgical mask, chucking his used clothing into the laundry bin, and hazardous waste bin. He breathed in deeply, before expelling his frustration in a whoosh of air. He washed his hands, as did Meredith and the walked out of the room. Meredith was amazed as she watched Derek step through the door into the hallway, she could literally see him shrug the frustration, disappointment, and anger off, to become his normal self. Leaving the traces of his failed surgery behind.

"It happens." He said to Meredith. After all he was her teacher. "Sometimes, even with a simple op, the patient doesn't make it. I can do everything perfect, and if they don't have the energy to fight too then we lose them. Its like doubles tennis. Both need to have their head in the game so they can win."

"Tennis eh?" she teased "Who do you think you are? McEnroe?"

"Damn straight! I am rock and roll." he looked at the OR white board and wiped his name and the patient info off. "So meet you in the lobby in an hour?"

"Yep. I have to go collect some labs and do a dressing change on a patients, plus post op notes, then I am free."

"In a bit then" he smiled walking off down the corridor to his office.

**END OF HOUR 18**

She stood in the locker room and brushed her hair out from where it had been pinned up under her scrub cap. It fell in curls around her shoulders which were now covered by her normal street clothes. She put the brush in her bag and closed her locker. She folded her jacket over her arm and left the room. She walked across the surgical floor, calls of goodbye rang out to her from patients and night nurses. She returned them with a smile. As she stood in the lift watching the lights flash for each floor she breathed in. She'd made it through. Bailey had pushed her hard, and she had survived. The doors opened and Meredith smiled, she walked out to see Derek leaning against the wall.

She looked left and saw Bailey with a frown on her face. Meredith looked back at Derek and didn't even pause. She reached her hand out to him, and he took it with a grin.

"Come home with me." She whispered. "It's time we did some doing." Derek smiled and tugged her to his side walking out of the lobby into the dark world outside.


	7. Floating In Open Waters

**SEVEN**

**Floating In Open Waters**

Meredith awoke in a warm cocoon of tangled blankets, and entwined body parts. She opened her eyes to find herself facing Derek, who was also awake and looking back at her.

"Good Morning" he smiled.

Well she thought, good sign, after our first night spent together he doesn't run away at the sight of my bed head hair. She smiled and kissed him good morning back.

"Can we stay here all day?" he asked.

"Well, I'd love that, because I could think of some very.. exciting.. activities to do.. but.. Elaine will be dropping Luca off soon. I need a shower. And you have surgery." she said, pushing herself off the bed and walking to the bathroom, she stood in the doorway and looked back at Derek amused.

Derek stared after her naked form walking away from him. He was so absorbed at looking at her body he almost didn't notice her turning and asking if he was joining her. Meredith laughed as he jumped up, and followed after her.

By the time Elaine was opening the front door to Meredith's house an hour later, the two adults had just got dressed and were heading down the stairs hand in hand.

Luca barrelled through the front door grinning as he saw his mum and Derek. "MUMMY!" He yelled, running to meet her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey baby!" she said picking him up and hugging him.

Elaine waved before saying a quick goodbye from the doorway and after getting a thank you from Meredith, she left her friend with the two guys.

"How come you're here?" Luca asked, as they sat at the table eating pancakes Meredith had just whipped up.

Derek paused mid sip of his coffee. "Well…" he said, trailing of with a lost look on his face.

"Luca, Derek stayed over here last night. Would you mind if he stayed over sometimes?"

Luca shook his head "No. I want Derek here."

"Good" said Derek, and looking at Meredith he continued to the kid "And maybe little man, you and you're mum could stay over at mine sometimes. Would that be ok?"

"Really? Can we Mum?!" Luca said excited at the prospect.

"Sure" Meredith chuckled, glad that her son was so accepting of her relationship with Derek. At such a young age she didn't want to upset him or force changes on him.

Finishing the meal Derek picked Luca up, "Well Lucas, I have to get to work but your Mum has the day off so you two have fun. And then.. come to my house for tea tonight?"

"Yeah!" Luca shouted.

Derek looked at Meredith, "That OK with Mummy?" Meredith nodded indicating she was fine with what he was saying.

"Cool!" said the dark blonde haired boy who adored the Neurosurgeon already.

"I'll see you guys later then." Derek kissed Mer goodbye and high five'd Lucas. "Bye little man."

* * *

**A/N: Okay. So I know.. you're thinking this is a bit of a rubbish update, me too. It's sort of a filler. I started writing it last night.. and then watching TV thought of a really good idea but I can't put it in this chapter cause it wouldn't work. So the next chapter should be better. With some MerDer loving as you all asked for. Which might be cheesy but I've never wrote a love scene really so.. it'll be a first for me.. So I'm pleased with the next update, I just have to write it, the idea is fully in my head. I don't think I need to make any changes so it'll be all good. **

**I hope I haven't put anyone off this fic by this short update, I promise next chapter is worth waiting for. At least in my view it is. **

**Oh, I watched "staring at the sun" episode last night.. one quick question why are loads of episodes named after REM songs? Not that I don't love REM cause I do. Anyway.. very cute no MerDer fighting.. just love.. well.. little bits. I love the McDreamy smiles but I hear the series will become more angsty which I'm not looking forward to. You lucky americans know what's happened so don't spoil it for me! lol. Anyway.. Thats all..**

**Enjoy.. but enjoy the next update more.**

**Cheers for the positive reviews and such..**

**And as always Take Care**


	8. Head First Into The Rapids

**EIGHT**

**Head First Into The Rapids**

**From There To Here, what's happened since Chapter Seven.**

Doctor Meredith Grey and Doctor Derek Shepherd had been dating for 8 months. Meredith and her son, Luca, had moved in to Derek large house 2 months ago, Meredith selling up her own house. From the profits of the sale she had spent money on decorating a room for Luca in Derek's house, as well as buying a new car to replace her old jeep. The night that Meredith had moved in her father Richard Webber, Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace hospital where both Meredith and Derek worked had taken Luca for the night so Meredith and Derek could have a night for themselves without worrying about Luca getting up to mischief. After all moving was a very stressful process. Life was good for the couple they were happy and in love and Luca was ecstatic at living with Derek.

Things were going great, they were gentling riding the waves and floating along, without problems or drama, which for both of them was an entirely new experience. But as usual, the calm was before the storm.. maybe not really a storm, maybe just before a strong wind which would force them to decide...

Were they both in? Would they stay together or pull apart?

So onwards and.. upwards? 

Meredith marched up to Derek, who was standing at a nurses station chatting to Doctor Bailey about a post op patient of theirs.

"Hi" he said grinning, although they were normally totally professional whilst on duty he could never tone down his smile of love whenever he saw her, patients noticed it, nurses, doctors, interns too, but none said anything because the Attending and his intern never behaved inappropriately.

His smile fell though, as Mer didn't reply, instead she just grabbed his arm, ignoring his words and Doctor Bailey entirely. She pulled his arm, hands on it in a vice like grip, dragged him towards a on-call room. Meredith pulled the door open and practically shoved Derek through. She looked at the nurses and glared at them, and Doctor Bailey who was looking amused at the angry young intern. Meredith stalked into the room and slammed the door behind her.

Out side of the room Bailey asked one of the nurses to page Doctor Webber. Somehow her interns also heard about the activity enfolding and also joining Bailey. She glared at them but said nothing, instead they all listened to the angry voice radiating out of the on call room. Although they couldn't make out words they could hear the low voices.

**Inside The On Call Room**

Derek leant back against the desk at the end of the room, arms folded across his chest. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked, genuinely perplexed at the behaviour of his girlfriend.

"Yes" she hissed. "You and your stupid boy penis!"

"What did I do?"

"Remember the night I moved in?"

"Yes"

"And remember what we did straight after dinner?"

"Ohhhh.." he grinned at the memory, "That.. was great."

"No.." she smacked his arm. "Not great. Stupid. Really stupid."

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm.

She glared at him until..

"My..pe.. we.. I .. oh.." he looked at Meredith eyes wide. "You're?"

"Yes" she hissed "Pregnant because someone forgot to suit up!"

_**[Flashback Sequence**_

_They stumbled through the open doorway to the bedroom kissing. One of Derek's hands found the hem of her top and slipped beneath, stroking her flat stomach. He held her face in his other hand, his palm caressing her cheek, as he continued the kiss._

_Meredith propelled him towards the bed, hands tugging at his shirt, they broke the kiss, allowing her to tug the garment over his head. His lips reattached themselves to hers, they teased and pressed harder against hers until she opened her mouth. His tongue slipped inside and touched hers. She let out a moan, which escaped in to his open mouth. She stood on tip toes, reaching up for the kiss, leaning against his warm solid body. _

_He pulled back and looked at her lifting her in his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He gazed into her eyes "I love you, you know?" She nodded and licked her already moist lips. "I love you too" he smiled and lowered her to the bed._

_They tore at each others clothing before finally they were freed. He laid on top of her, resting his weight on his bent arm, brushing her hair, caressing her face. She smiled contently. As he moved into her she thought only one thing, that she was finally home. After years of journeying, through Mark, and everything she had finally found where she belonged. She'd come home._

_**[Flashback End  
**_

"So.. we're pregnant." he said. He paused before walking to her and planting both hands on the sides of her head, and kissing her. Grinning, he pulled back and dropped his hands to grab hers, and he breathed heavily, his eyes locked on to hers.

"Marry me?"

"Huh" she was still dazed from the kiss.

"Marry me Meredith."

Her eyes went wide with recognition to his words.

"You're just saying this because I'm pregnant." she pulled aware and walked from the room. She couldn't think, she couldn't see, she couldn't feel. She didn't notice the people around her, but the sound of his desperate voice shouting "No." forced her to stop, and to turn back to face him. She couldn't run from him. As much as she wanted to in that moment she couldn't. She was pulled back by his voice.

Derek ignored the stares of the people on the surgical floor, as he yelled "No." desperately after her. He saw Meredith stop and breathed in. He looked around at the crowd, Webber, Burke, Meredith's friends, Bailey, were all stood watching. He forced his gaze to Meredith, who was standing like a deer in headlights.

"No. I love you Meredith. I'm asking you to marry me. I knew I would ask you some when, even before you had told me about the baby. But I was going to wait. Not because I wasn't sure, not because I doubted us, but because there was no rush. But now, right here, right now, on this surgical floor, by this nurses station. I'm asking." He took a step forward, towards her. Breathing heavily, his voice shaking, but still powerful, filled with all the love he could throw at her through it. "I'm asking. I want us to be a family. I want you as my wife, Lucas as my son, and our baby. Our family. I want this. So Mer. In front of all these people, in front of your Dad who I asked ages ago for his permission to ask you this someday. And in front of your friends and your person Cristina who will kick my butt if I hurt you… This is the day I'm asking Meredith. I love you today and I'll love you forever. So Mer. Marry me."

She stood stock still. Oblivious to the stares of strangers, her friends, and her dad. She looked into Derek's eyes unable to see anything else. She simply looked and saw the truth and honesty, the love shining in his eyes.

"Yes" she said voice quiet. He walked towards her.

Voice low he ordered "Say it again." disbelieving his own ears.

She forced her voice to work. "Yes." she said more firmly. He pulled her to him kissing her, even with the tears falling down her cheeks. She pulled back for a moment and whispered "I love you" before moving her lips back to his.


	9. Swimming In A Fish Bowl

**NINE**

**Swimming In A Fish Bowl**

Meredith pulled on her dress, it was black and clung to her body in just the right way. It even showed the tiny bump where her tiny baby was growing. It was a week since she had suspected, 6 days since she had found out and 5 days since she had told and then agreed to marry Derek. She pulled the curlers from her hair, and let it hang round her face, framing her face with waves of dark blonde hair.

She looked to the door as Derek walked in dressed in a pair of black trousers and a white shirt. In his arms he held her son Luca, who was also dressed up, with of course a scrub cap. For his 3rd birthday Derek had found his scrub cap that his own father had given him on his 3rd birthday. This one, black with silver stars, replaced the previous cap he'd been given and subsequently passed on to Luca, one with little trucks on. Luca grinned, they'd been unable to get him out of the cap and the only way he had agreed to come to their engagement party was with it on. Meredith and Derek didn't want to experience a temper tantrum from the toddler so had agreed. It wasn't that bad really, as it matched the adults black clothing as well as Lucas black trouser and white shirt combo. Looking like a mini Derek, with the same clothing and blue eyes, the only difference being Lucas' dark blonde hair but that was covered by the scrub cap.

She smiled when she thought back to the conversation they'd had with the 3 year old earlier that night.

_[Flashback Sequence_

_Meredith and Derek were sat on the sofa, Luca sat between them leant against Derek. _

"_Luca, me and Derek want to tell you something, ok, you have to promise to listen it's important."_

_Luca looked up from his building blocks and nodded. He moved them away from himself, knowing he'd start playing otherwise. Meredith smiled at the sight of her son acting so grown up. _

"_Ok. Well. Me and Derek are going to get married. That means we'll always live here together. And we'll be a family because I'm having a baby to. You'll have a little baby brother or sister in a few months time."_

"_Do you understand?" asked Derek after Luca didn't speak._

_The little boy ignored Derek. Still silent, thinking.. Derek and Meredith looked at each other, not used to this quiet contemplative side of Luca. They both held their breath waiting for his reply._

_Luca looked at Derek and tilted his head to the side "Does this mean you'll be my Daddy Derek?" _

_Derek sat stunned. "Erm.. if you want me to be. You don't have to call me Daddy, you can call me Derek still."_

_Luca opened his eyes wide "But I want to call you Daddy Derek."_

_Derek pulled Luca to him in a hug "Then sure little man you can call me Derek." he looked at Meredith and smiled at the sight of her with tears running down her face. "So. Because me and mummy are getting married our friends are throwing us a party tonight. You can come yeah?"_

"_Yea!.. Will Uncle Alex be there? And George? Cause they funny!" _

"_I expect so. We best get dressed otherwise we'll be late." he said standing. He turned to Meredith and said "I'll sort the little guy out. You get ready. We have to have a man to man talk." he winked and left the room. _

_[Flashback End_

Meredith walked into Joe's bar, her hand in Derek's, who had Luca hanging off his other arm. They were greeted by applause, which Meredith ducked her head against in embarrassment.

Derek felt Luca tug on his hand, he looked down in to his soon to be, official, son's blue eyes, "Can I go see Alex Daddy Derek?" he laughed at the 3 year old and nodded yes, and watched him run over to Alex and the group of interns.

He turned to Meredith and softly kissed her, "I think we had better circulate" he said. Pulling away and walking towards Burke. Meredith nodded and walked to join her son and friends, catching on to the end of Luca's sentence.

"..and now he's my Daddy Derek." the interns laughed at the way the 3 year old referred to their boss.

Cristina turned to Meredith, and Izzie joined them, leaving the guys together.

"So he still hasn't got you a ring yet then?" asked Cristina.

"No. But that doesn't matter. I'm just happy, he's Luca's Daddy and he'll be my husband. And our baby." she smiled.

Cristina rolled her eyes "You know McDreamy told us all to look out for you already. You and the McBaby. You've got him so whipped."

Izzie hit her friend "I think its nice. Shows he cares. You just order Burke about. You don't know romance."

"Prft. Romance is for losers" said Cristina.

"Yeah well.. Look something's going on" Izzie said looking over Meredith's shoulder. Meredith turned and looked at Derek who was standing at the bar with Burke hovering next to him, both having conspiring smiles on their faces. Derek called Luca over and then knelt down next him whispering something in his ear too which Luca grinned and nodded at.

"What are they doing?" wondered Meredith allowed to her friends. Izzie and Cristina exchanged a look behind her back.

"Oh look Derek's motioning for you to go over." said Izzie, at the same time as she said "Over" Cristina shoved her friend forcefully across the room towards her fiancé. As Meredith stumbled forwards she shot a glare back at Cristina, before continuing on to where Derek stood.

The room fell silent. "What's going on?" asked Meredith obviously being the only one not in on the secret.

Luca looked up at Derek and smiling before Derek once again knelt, this time on one knee in front of Meredith.

Her hand flew to her mouth as she realised this was the moment. The moment she'd get her ring and it would all really become real.

She looked down into Derek's blue eyes, as listened to his voice.

"5 days ago I asked you to marry me. I didn't have a ring when I asked, although I had bought it weeks before. I can't remember what I said, in fact, I don't know if I want to it might be too embarrassing." those in the room who had been present when Derek proposed laughed., "but.. I just want to do this properly. I love you Meredith, and I love your son, and I want to be with you two for the rest of me life. So Meredith, will you marry me?" he asked, opening the green velvet box in his hand to reveal a white gold ring with diamonds.

"Of course I will." she answered, grinning as he slipped the ring on. She pulled him to his feet and kissed him, as the room erupted into cheers and claps. They pulled apart and Derek picked Luca up and held him between them. They looked into each others eyes before turning back to the crowd many of whom snapping pictures of the family. For the rest of the evening Luca ran off and talked to Mer and Derek's Doctor friends, whilst the happy couple circulated, hardly moving more than 10 feet away from each other.

Just before he was about to leave Richard came over to the couple. "Congrats, again. Derek a word." he said. Meredith smiled and placed a hand on her fathers arm.

"I'm coming with." she said.

"No you're not. This is father to future son-in-law talk."

"I don't care. I'm still coming."

Richard gave up knowing she had the same stubborn streak as her mother. Instead he simply smiled and allowed her to lead him from the bar to an empty booth.

When they were sat down he started to speak. "All I wanted was to say congratulations. I know what you've both been through so I'm sure you won't cause each other pain. Because Derek if you hurt my little girl I'll kill you. Actually, no, I'll let Yang hurt you, because she would kick your butt."

Derek nodded. "Look after yourselves. I hope you are both as happy as me and you mother were Mer. I have to go. Surgery tomorrow. You're heading up to see your parents aren't you Derek?"

"Yeah. We're all going. First time Mer meets the parents and sisters." he grinned knowing Meredith was worried, not having any siblings she wasn't really used to the big family deal. It had always been her, her mother, and her stepfather Richard.

Richard stood and kissed Meredith's forehead. "Goodnight" he said.

The couple watched him make his way through the bar saying goodbye to his colleagues, and friends. Meredith held Derek's hand tight.

"I was younger than Luca when my Dad died, and my Mum always told me about Thatcher. But, when I was the same age as Luca, my mum married Richard. They sat me down and had the same talk as we gave Luca. He'll love you just like he'd love a biological father. Because, you're his real father now, and you always will be. Thatcher made me, but, Richard raised me, he made me into the person I am now. That's what you'll do with Luca," She turned from where she had been looking at Luca playing with Izzie and Alex, and looked into Derek's eyes. "And I couldn't be happier at that. Mark made Luca, but, he's not Luca's dad. You are. Luca will have your last name, and so will I. We'll be the Shepherds." She smiled, excited at the prospect.

Derek smiled through hazy eyes, Meredith had never really talked to her about her relationship with Thatcher and Richard, except for obviously saying Richard was her father. "I love you" he said. "I can't wait to marry you, and raise Lucas."

"Why do you call him that?"

"What? Lucas?"

"Yeah, everyone calls him Luca, even me, but you never do. Why not?"

It was Derek's turn to share with her. "When I was little every one called me Der, except my Dad. My Dad only ever calls me Derek. I guess, I never thought about it, I just subconsciously say Lucas. Or Little Man of course. But yeah Lucas.. I like it. Lucas Thatcher. Its way cool. I'm named like that, after my granddad Thomas. He died before I met him.." he smiled, he held his hand out and she shook it. "Hi. My name is Derek Thomas Shepherd."

"Hi" she said laughing "Meredith Rose Webber Grey."

"Ahh, so you are a Webber. Why aren't you called Dr Webber Grey?"

She shrugged. "I guess I wanted to be like my Mum."

"Are you guna take my name when we get married?"

"Yep. I'll be Meredith Webber-Grey-Shepherd. Or maybe just Meredith Shepherd." she said laughing. "And Lucas Thatcher Shepherd."

"Cool" he said, he stood and took her hand and pulled her up "I can't wait. But now, we better get our son home."

They went and collected Luca from where he was, asleep on Cristina, but they didn't remove him until they all took some pictures to use as blackmail material. She couldn't get up and beat them whilst Luca was asleep, because however mean she wanted to appear when it came to Luca she was just as whipped as Derek. After saying goodbye and thanking Joe, they left the bar and drove home.

Derek carried Luca from the car and placed him in his bed. "Night son" he whispered kissing his forehead. He turned round to leave the room and smiled as he saw Meredith leaning in the doorway, he flicked the night light on and closed the door softly behind him.

"Bedtime?" he asked with a filthy grin.

"You are a dirty man Dr Shepherd." she said mock disgustedly.

He pulled her into his arm and lifted her "You know you love it really" he said carrying her down the hallway to their bedroom.

"Damn right I do." she said kissing him.


	10. Flash Floods

**A/N: So aren't you lucky? That's three updates in one day. I won't be able to do any in the next 2 day I think as I will be working, but Monday should bring a new chap.. maybe wedding bells.. or maybe a filler before a wedding chap. I dont know yet. I better get planning. Anyway.. hope you enjoy.. was quite hard to write.. I don't know why. I don't feel the start of the chapter is as good as the end. I just wanted to make Dereks parents aware of the situation and facts, and show Meredith being accepted. I know.. I live in a fantasy world with everything going right for them. So yeah.. have fun!**

**Please Read and Review and all that jazz.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews**

**Take Care as always.**

**Oh! And I did toy with introducing Mark and Addison in the story somehow.. I even wrote a whole bit for chapter 9 but then thought it was way to angsty as I had promised a happy fic as I want a cute, love, no drama, no hurt, no horrible derek or stupid Mer (when she sleeps with george and stupidness like that) just a nice fic. I hope that is what I am giving you.**

**And I have already decided the McBaby name and sex.. Can't wait for it!**

**Take Care once again**

**

* * *

**

**TEN**

**Flash Floods**

Derek and Meredith sat at the breakfast bar, Luca was napping upstairs. The couple were listening as Fiona, Derek's Mum recounted tales of Derek's misbehaviour as a child. His dad John sat on a stool next to Meredith grinning at his wife.

The three had left Seattle early this morning and arrived just in time for lunch, they planned to spend the night before heading back to Seattle the next night. Derek stood, unable to listen to his mother telling embarrassing stories. He got up and walked around the room, going over to a collection of photos. He smiled, pictures of him and his sisters, the one where they had made him dress as a girl for Halloween, another time forced him to be buried in snow, and one of him buried in snow. His sisters sure liked ganging up on him and they still did it on a regular basis. That's why he had to phone at least one of them a week otherwise he'd have them flying into Seattle thinking he was dead or something.

He picked up a picture of an ultrasound, him and Meredith hadn't had one done yet, but is was dated two days earlier. He turned to his father "Is one of them pregnant again?" he said eyes on the photo, missing the glance between he parents.

"I bet its Sal, she's always pregnant," he looked at Mer, "She has 3 girls and a boy already."

"It's not Sally." his father said.

"So who is it then?" he looked between his mother and father. Neither of them saying anything. "Which one?"

"It's Addison and Mark." Derek froze, his grin fell from his face and he stared at Meredith who was wearing an identical expression.

"You. You have a picture of their..kid.?" he spat. throwing it down on the floor.

"I know she hurt you Derek, but come on, its been two years, you've both moved on." said Fiona walking towards him. "You know Mark is like a son to me."

"Like a son? Yeah right. He slept with my wife and he – "

"No Derek." Meredith said jumping in. Knowing exactly what her fiancé was about to say. "You can't tell them."

Fiona and John looked at the couple, Meredith had her hands on Derek's arm, looking him in the eyes.

"Tell us what?" said Fiona.

Derek knew it wasn't his place to say. But he wanted his parents to know. Meredith saw this and sighed.

"This isn't my choice" she said to the three of them. "Derek check Luca is asleep." she ordered. Derek meekly ran up the stairs before reappearing and saying he was. Meredith looked at Derek's parents. She'd only known them a few hours and now she was ratting on their other 'son'. She sighed again.

"I want you to remember Derek, and you too. You've asked. I don't want to say, but you can't tell anyone and this.. you can't hold this against me. You wanted to know."

Fiona and John nodded. worried about the serious look and tone of their sons fiancé.

"I know Mark. He." Meredith looked Derek straight in the eyes, unable to look at his parents. Drawing strength from him she told the story which she had told Derek the night when Luca had hurt himself. Finishing she said "I told Mark I was pregnant, Addison even delivered my baby. But he didn't want to know. said he wasn't the father type, he wasn't in love with me he loved the girl he was with. Luca was that baby."

Fiona and John looked at each other shocked that their adopted son would be so callous.

"Oh my!" said Fiona.

Derek walked towards Meredith, turning he faced his parents. "That's why I'm upset. Not because of Addison. But because Mark hurt Meredith. He broke up my marriage, and left Mer to raise Lucas on her own. He left his own child because he was too busy screwing my wife!" he breathed in heavily.

"I'm sorry" said Meredith.

"No." said John. "You shouldn't be sorry. You did the right thing. We asked. Now we know."

Meredith felt tears stream down her face. "But now you think I'm a dirty whore who gets pregnant with both your sons. But I loved Mark. I did. And then when I held Luca.. I stopped loving him. In that one moment. I stopped. I hated how he could turn away from something.. someone as perfect as my son. And then.. there was no-one until I met Derek. And I fell in love with him. and I love him more than anything. he loves me and my son. He is Luca's dad."

Meredith leaned into John as his arms came around her, reminding her so much of her own father. "We don't think that. You are a lovely girl and a wonderful mum. Derek is lucky to have you." he smiled. Fiona came over and put her hand on Meredith's shoulder.

"John is right. We should have listened before when Derek said. We're sorry for making you go through that again. But thank you for telling us. We're really happy you're joining our family." she smiled at the blonde haired women, and could see why her son had fallen so hard for her.

The next day passed quickly and soon enough Derek, Meredith and Luca found themselves at the Airport. The drama of the day before had been forgotten, and the family had had a wonderful time, getting to know each other and talking about Luca and wedding plans. Fiona and John especially loved how Luca would sometimes say "Daddy Derek" which they both found amusing.

"Bye bye Grandpa! Bye bye Grandma!" said Lucas, happily hugging his new grandparents.

"It was lovely meeting you" said Fiona, wrapping her arms round Meredith, before letting go.

"You're a wonderful woman. And if my son hurts you I'll come beat the crap out of him." said John.

Meredith laughed as Derek muttered "You wish."

"What was that son?" he said squaring up.

"Uh.. Nothing Dad."

The group laughed at the two doctors, father and son, as they hugged goodbye.

They turned to move off before John called out, "Derek I forgot. New cap."

He chucked the package to his son who caught it.

"What it got on it?" asked Luca, peering up.

Derek tore it open and looked at it before glaring at his father. "How did you know?" he asked, before turning to Meredith "You told them?!" he cried.

Meredith smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You didn't answer your phone a few weeks ago. Suck it up baby."

"What is it?" asked Luca, tugging on Derek's sleeve. "Daddy?!"

Fiona and John smiled at the little boy calling their son Daddy, and watched with pride as Derek knelt down beside Luca and showed him the dark blue hat which would match his scrubs, except for the white lettering of MCDREAMY written across the front.

"It says "McDreamy" on it."

Even Luca knows the importance of that word. "That's what Auntie Cris calls you!"

"That's right Little man. Mean women!"

Fiona and John waved goodbye to the family with promises of calling and wedding invites coming soon.

Sat in their seats, Luca was asleep sprawled across Derek's stomach. Meredith pulled a package from her pocket.

"I got you a present too." said Meredith, "I got you're Dad to get it for me."

Derek took the package carefully managing not to wake Luca when moving his arms. He pulled the wrapping off and this time pulled out a white scrub cap with white writing on it saying "I'm McDaddy." He smiled at Meredith, and she kissed him as he couldn't move for the dead weight of Luca.

"You're McDreamy McDaddy." said Meredith laughing.

"Shut up" he said glaring at her but with a twinkle in his eyes.

They both drifted off and the three slept their away across the country.


	11. Trickle of Liquid

**A/N: Thanks to you all. There's Strawberries and Cream in this chap, as an homage to England, Wimbledon Tennis, and of course the 'Idol' that is me, who is currently munching the exact same thing!**

**Please review as usual.**

**Take care as always.**

**ELEVEN**

**Trickle of Liquid**

Derek and Meredith sat in the hospital cafeteria. It was rare luck for the attending and intern to be able to have lunch together, either Derek had a surgery, or Meredith was scrubbed in with someone else, or on an errand for Bailey. But, this lucky Friday, was a rare lunch date for them.

"I love Fridays." said Meredith.

Derek looked up from his desert of strawberries and cream. "Why?" he asked bemused.

"I met you on a Friday."

"No, we met on a Monday."

"No, we met at the mixer on the Friday before I started on the Monday."

Derek nodded remembering.

"I found out I was pregnant on a Friday. Actually, that's happened twice. And Luca was born on a Friday. We made our baby on a Friday. And we're having lunch together whilst at work for the first time in 2 months, and it's a Friday. I kissed you the first time on a Friday. So yes I love Fridays."

"Maybe Fridays are our good days then." said Derek, sipping his coffee.

"We should get married on Friday." Meredith leant forward in her chair and whispered.

"On a Friday?"

"No. _**On Friday**_."

"Uh.. Ok. Why?"

Meredith glanced around the room, noting that there was no-one nearer than 10 meters away from them. Satisfied that she couldn't be overheard she answered in hushed tones. "Because I am 6 months pregnant. I am fat, if we wait any longer I'll be even fatter. and if we wait until the baby is born we will never get round to it cause we'll be way to busy for the first 2 years. I want to get married Friday."

"But.. we wont be able to get everyone there! Or organise it. Or a honeymoon" Derek copied her muted tones.

"Derek. I want to marry you. I don't want a big wedding. I just want you. Luca. Cris and Preston. Your parents and my parents. That's it. Please."

"Mer, I just want to marry you. You could tell me to fly to Columbia and get married to you naked in the middle of a jungle, and I would. If you want to get married Friday. We will."

"I don't want anyone else to know. If I hear one nurse whispering about it.. It's off."

"Understood Mon General." Derek mock saluted.

"We're getting married." Meredith sat back in awe.

Derek stood, and walked round to her side of the table. Kissing her on her lips he pulled back and said "Yes. We are." Before grinning enigmatically and walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"Important thing to do. Big decisions." he said winking.

Alone, Meredith looked down at her own desert of Strawberries, custard, chopped hazelnuts and peas. She shook her head as she took a spoonful of her weird pregnancy craved desert.

She was getting married. In a week she would be a married woman. To Derek. Her and Derek would be married.

On a Friday.

She smiled.


	12. Motion Of The Ocean  Part I

**TWELVE**

**Motion Of The Ocean**

**SATURDAY**

Preston Burke was stood at the OR board. He looked down at the chart in his hands before nodding and turning away. He walked down the corridor, bumping into Bailey, and agreeing for her to scrub in on his afternoon surgery. He looked at his watched and decided there was enough time for him to make a visit to the cafeteria before checking on his pre-op patient.

He stepped into a crowded lift and spent the ride down through the hospital making notes on the patients chart. When the lift stopped he looked up to see they had arrived on his floor. He waited for the people in front of him to move out before starting to leave himself. A hand shooting out from the back of the lift stopped him. He turned and saw Derek.

Derek Shepherd, Head of Neurology, looked at him, smiling apologetically before moving to the from of the lift and pressing another button for a different floor.

"Hey, I was going for Lunch!" Preston said before the doors closed. The lift moved of a seconds later Derek slammed on the emergency stop button. By now Burkes mood was changing from bemused to annoyed.

"What's going on Derek?" he asked his friend.

"I had to talk to you here. Without people. Meredith ordered me not to let the nurses know so, as the girls always say. This is Fight Club."

Burke stared at his friend until he realised that Derek was absolutely not saying anything until he agreed. "Fine. Fight Club." shaking his head at his friend who was speaking like his own girlfriend. "What do you want?"

"Ok. On Friday, don't you love Fridays, anyway, on Friday, Me and Mer are getting married. We've become friends haven't we?"

"Erm.. yes." Perplexed by Dereks' rambling.

"Good. So. Since we are friends. Burke. Will you be my best man?" Derek blurted out.

Burke looked at him. "Sure."

"Great! Good."

"Preston."

"What?" said Derek.

"I think, now as your best man, I should let you call me Preston. Remember when you moaned cause I let Meredith call me Preston and you had to call me Burke and I'd call you Shep and annoy you." Derek nodded. "Well now, you can call me Preston." And with that explain he put his hand out.

Derek shook it before turning and releasing the emergency stop. He pressed the button for the food hall floor. As the doors opened a group of concerned people were gathered round the lift entrance.

"What happened?" asked a scrub nurse Derek vaguely recognised. Derek shrugged.

"It stopped for 5 minutes." she continued.

"Who knows. Gotta run." and with that the two attendings headed towards the cafeteria leaving behind a group of confused hospital workers.

* * *

**A/N: This is the frist of a few short chapters leading upto the wedding. They will be updated in quick succession so I will not be leaving you hanging. Anyway. Enjoy the lead up. **

**Take Care**


	13. Motion Of The Ocean Part II

**TWELVE II**

**Motion Of The Ocean**

**SUNDAY**

Derek flipped open his phone, and punched in a well known number.

"Hello." answered the female voice.

"Mum!" he said.

Fiona smiled at the happiness in her sons voice. Something that had become a permanent fixture since his meeting of Meredith a year ago.

"Derek. How are you? Meredith? Luca? The Baby?"

"We're all fine. That's why I'm calling. We're great. We're getting married."

Fiona laughed "That is what engaged means Derek. That you're getting married."

"No." he leant back against his headboard, looking down at Luca who was asleep next to him. "On Friday. And you and Dad are coming. I booked your tickets. You arrive on Wednesday. You can stay here at our house."

"What?"

"We're getting married Friday and you're coming." he repeated, laughing at the surprise in his mothers voice.

"What about your sisters?" She asked.

"Mer and me only want a small wedding Mum. They've met Meredith they know she doesn't want a big deal. Plus they can come down when the baby is born. So. Get packing." he ordered.

"You bet!" she hung up.

Derek stared at the phone in surprise. His mother must have taken him literally and really started her packing. He shook his head and smiled at the young boy beside him who was waking up.

"Hey Lucas. Food?" He laughed at the light in his sons tired eyes at the mention of food. It was a boys night in because Meredith was at work. "Pizza?" he asked, the boy nodded eagerly. He hoisted him up over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. Lucas cries of "DADDY!" and happy giggles cut through the silence of the house.


	14. Motion Of The Ocean Part III

**A/N: Hey! So this is a little longer. Its a little angsty, sort of.. a bit of Mer and Ellis drama... But not too much. I don't know. This was quite hard as I have a relative who has Alzheimers and I know how tough it is to be around someone you care about with it.. Cause really they lose themselves, their memory, personality, memories that made them who they are.. they change totally.. they can't even have a conversation.. it's hard. Sorry.. that was a bit depressing.. thats why I like Fan Fic.. takes away depressing parts of life. So I guess that shows I'm a little dark and twisty like Mer.. aren't we all..? **

**Anyway, read, enjoy and review as always, and Thank You to all of you have reviewed. **

**Take Care**

* * *

**TWELVE III**

**Motion Of The Ocean**

**MONDAY**

Meredith walked up to the nursing home, arm in arm with her father. They got to the front door and as always Meredith paused. They had an hour before Mer had to leave for her shift at the hospital. Luca was at Elaine's once again, and Derek at work. She breathed in a deep breath in preparation for seeing her mother.

Richard didn't say anything, knowing the little girl he had raised, was now a woman, and even though in his heart she was still that little girl who he wanted to protect, he couldn't do that anymore. She'd had a tough road in her life. She'd had to harden, and every time he looked at Meredith and saw her putting up her barriers his heart crumbled a little. Standing on the steps to his wife's nursing home, he looked at his daughter preparing herself to see her mother. That broke him a little too. Knowing she had to protect herself and keep herself from getting hurt from her own mother. And although Richard didn't know it, sometimes her defences didn't protect her as much as he thought they did.

She entered the nursing home, and a member of staff led her and her dad to her mother, sat in the sun room at the back of the home. Richard walked up to Ellis and kissed her on the cheek. Meredith watched her eyes light up at recognition.

"Richard.." she giggled. "I have surgery in half an hour. I haven't time for this. Meredith was going on about some stupid school project she had to do with her little school friend so I am already late." Richard looked at Meredith and saw the look of reluctant acceptance on her face. Her mother was back in time.

"Ellis, honey," Richard took her hand in his own, "Remember Derek, the man Meredith brought to meet you, their getting married. On Friday. And you coming with me."

Ellis skipped forward in time. "Meredith get married? Hah! She'll chase him off too. Just like Mark. If she wasn't so ordinary.. so plain. She makes nothing of herself."

"Ellis! Meredith is at Seattle Grace, remember she's an intern. She's becoming a great surgeon, just like you." Richard tried to stick up for his daughter.

"Meredith will never make it as a surgeon. She's too soft. She hasn't got the talent to make it."

Meredith stepped back and turned, running from the room. She stood in the hallway and heard Richard come out. She felt his arm slip around her shoulder as she struggled to keep the tears from falling.

"She didn't mean that Mer" he comforted. "She just doesn't remember. She does love you. So do I."

"It's OK Dad. I get it. I'm going to go to the hospital anyway. I'll see you there. Make sure you let the staff know about the wedding. See you later." She stood on tip toes and pressed a kiss to her Dads cheek. "I love you too Dad."

Meredith walked into Seattle Grace in a bit of a daze. All she could think of was her mother telling her how worthless she was. _Am I?_ She thought. Was her mother right? She head towards the lifts and saw Derek leaning against the wall waiting for her. He pushed himself away from it, and walked towards her.

"Hey. Your Dad told me what happened." he said softly.

She said nothing in reply, she simply leaned into his arms. She rested her head against his chest and forgot the hurtful words and just listened to his heartbeat soothing her pain.

She felt Derek brush a kiss into her hair and whispering "I love you."

She pulled back, and smiled tentatively. "I love you too." she said.

Derek nodded, he'd spent many nights listening to her telling him how hard it was to watch her mother being destroyed by a disease they couldn't stop.

"Alzheimer's sucks" she said.

"Alzheimer's does suck" he agreed wrapping an arm round her shoulder and leading her back to the lifts. They stepped in, Derek pressing the button for Meredith's floor. They stood in silence riding the lift to the surgical floor.

Just as Derek let her hand go, to allow her to step out onto her floor, he said "You aren't ordinary Mer. You are amazing. Unique. And I love you. And that won't change." he grinned his McDreamy smile, looking at Bailey who was stood with Yang in the doorway.

"I think I'm going to McVomit." said Cristina. Meredith just smiled and walked to the locker room.

"Just wait for tomorrow Yang," said Derek as Bailey stepped into the lift, leaving the interns outside, "I hope you have fun" he smirked as the doors closed on Cristinas reply.

Bailey looked at her boss and shook her head.

"What?" he asked.

"You. And my intern. Cheesy lines of charm."

"You're intern happens to be my fiancé. and she's just been told by her mother that she's ordinary. Oh and that she'll never make it as a surgeon. So yeah, maybe that was cheesy, but I love her, she's the mother of my son and my unborn child, and at least she knows that someone around here believes in her okay?"

Derek stormed out of the lift, pissed at how Mer was getting a tough ride by everyone.

As Bailey watched the neurosurgeon walk away she smiled and shouted after him "Finally decided to man up? I like that!"

She smirked at him as he swung round, the anger dissipated and now a look of disbelief on his face. He shook his head as the doors closed. Crazy Nazi has a heart.


	15. Motion Of The Ocean Part IIII

**TWELVE IIII**

**Motion Of The Ocean**

**TUESDAY**

Meredith looked in the full length mirror, she turned to the side slightly, before looking at Cristina.

"This one?" she asked referring to the dress she was wearing.

Cristina looked her friend up and down. She looked amazing. "Perfect" said Cristina. "Mine?" she asked point at the teal dress she was wearing. Totally not lacy, frilly, or girlie, just a simple teal silk dress.

"Perfect" said Mer, she called the assistant over and handed her fathers credit card to them. "We'll take these." she said.

The assistant looked at the two women who had come in and with military strategy. picked out their dresses in 10 minutes, and we're now leaving after only 30 minutes in the store.

As Meredith waited for the card transaction to go through, the two of them, now in their ordinary street clothes stood at the desk. Cristina leant against the checkout desk, looking around at the frilly dresses "I hate shopping. I hate dresses. I hate dress shopping." she said.

"Me too." said Mer. "Want to go get some Ben and Jerry's after we get the cake and catering people sorted?"

Cristina nodded her head and took the dress bags, after Mer signed the bill. They walked to the car and put the dress across the backseat. Mer tossed the car keys to Cristina. "My feet hurt. You drive."

"You're letting me drive McDreamys baby arsed BMW?"

"Yep. Least I can do seeing as you are my person, and I am making you wear a dress on Friday."

"Sweet. Wait til I tell him. Especially after him taking the mickey out of me going shopping. Payback. Can I scratch it?"

Meredith stretched the seat belt across her, carefully putting it under her baby bump, she looked at Cristina "No!" she laughed.

The competitive interns face fell. "Fine." she said, before pulling out of the parking space. "I hope I drive under a load of birds and they all shit on it." she grumbled.

* * *

**A/N: This hopefully is just a funny little filler. I said the last line of Cristina when I was allowed to drive my brothers car. hah! And a bird shat right on the drivers door, all over the handle. I love Karma. Please keep reviewing.. only Wednesday, and Thursday left before the wedding chap!! I hope you are excited. I am.. and also quite scared and petrified as I have not got a clue of what to write.. **

**Oh and when Cristina says "taking the mickey" it is the a polite English equiv. to taking the piss out of someone. I.E polite in the fact that it is not actual swearing. Although I swear like a sailor I have been censoring myself on here. Except for saying Shit.. and Bastard I think.. **

**Take Care**


	16. Motion Of The Ocean  Part IIIII

**TWELVE IIIII**

**Motion Of The Ocean**

**WEDNESDAY**

As Derek reversed into the parking space outside the supermarket, he smiled at his two passengers. Meredith, in the front seat next to him sat with her eyes closed, softly singing along to The Clash CD. Lucas was sat in his car seat sleeping, worn out by their day out at the zoo. Derek turned the key, cutting the power and watched Meredith open her eyes in the sudden silence. She turned her head to see an amused expression on his face.

"Thought you didn't like The Clash?"

"I don't." She replied emphatically.

"How do you know all the words then?"

"Through osmosis. It's the only CD you ever play. The words have sunk in. Against my better judgement."

Derek chuckled, as Meredith levered herself out of the car, he got out and picked up Luca from his car seat. Holding Luca in one arm he locked the car. Luca blearily opened his eyes and looked up at him

"Daddy?" he mumbled groggily "Home?"

"Hey Little Man," Derek replied gently, "We're at the store. Go to sleep Buddy."

Luca nodded, yawning widely before letting his head drop back onto Derek's shoulder.

They quickly made their way through the shop with Derek grumbling as usual about Meredith's choices.

"Fruit loops?" asked Derek watching Mer chuck a box in the trolley.

She shrugged. "It's the breakfast choice of champions." she said.

He shook his head as they reached the checkout, and passed Lucas to her so he could unload the trolley, pay and then pack the bags.

"I never used to spend this much on shopping" said Mer looking at the total on the till display.

"That's because when you went shopping you'd forget the groceries. You know fruit and vegetables. Those important staple parts of a healthy diet. You'd just get a trolley load of Ben and Jerry's." he smiled.

The cashier hid her smile by commenting "What a beautiful son. He looks so much like his father."

Derek opened his mouth to explain but Meredith cut him off "Yeah," she said smiling at Derek with a dreamy expression. "He really does." Derek smiled and continued packing.

Derek dropped Meredith back at the house, taking the shopping in first before taking Luca with him to pick up his parents from the airport.

* * *

Mer had just finished putting the cereal away in the larder when she heard a car pull up outside. She walked to the front door, and opened it. Fiona rushed out of the car and over to her flinging her arms around Meredith in a huge hug. Over Fiona's shoulder Meredith met Derek's eyes and smiled. She saw John take Luca from his car seat, the two engrossed in a conversation that they'd obviously been having on the journey home. 

Later that evening Meredith and Fiona stood at the sink, Fiona washing and Meredith drying dishes whilst John and Derek took Luca to bed. Fiona steered their conversation from Luca towards the wedding.

"Excited yet?" Fiona asked the young woman.

"I'm actually at the petrified, am-I-really-getting-married-on-Friday? – stage." Meredith answered honestly, to which Fiona laughed.

"You sound just like I did on my wedding day. I was terrified."

"I just." Meredith started. "I've never done this before. Derek has. What.. what if it goes wrong?"

Fiona placed her hand on Meredith's arm and looked her in the eyes "Meredith, Derek wasn't in love with Addison the way he is with you. I mean when I speak to him on the phone he hardly ever says anything about himself, its just about how much he loves you and Luca."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously Meredith. Derek will be just as worried as you are. But you love each other you'll make it. I promise."

* * *

Upstairs the two men looked down at the sleeping 3 year old. 

"Your mother and I are proud of you son." said John.

"You are?" asks Derek.

"Of course, you have a great career, you are respected by the medical community, and most importantly you have a great son and a great fiancé."

"I know. But.. I'm… Me and Mer.. what happened with Addison.. it won't happen this time will it?" Derek rambled her eyes not leaving Luca. "I'm so scared."

"Derek. Meredith isn't Addison. You love them right?"

"Of course. But what if it's not enough."

John put his hand on Derek's shoulder. "Love is always enough. If you love someone so much you can't breathe without them, then that's all you need, them and the love. What ever happens you can deal with because when it comes down to it, you love each other." Derek nodded.

"But.." Derek started before his Dad interrupted.

"Derek you aren't Mark. And Meredith isn't Addison." Derek nodded and they left the room closing the door silently behind them as not to wake Luca.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs Derek turned to his father. "Thanks Dad." John pulled him in for a manly hug, patting him on the back.

"Love her and you won't hurt her." he said. Derek nodded his understanding and they walked into the kitchen.

* * *

As Meredith and Derek led in bed, Derek's arms around her, facing each other, they looked into each others eyes. 

"When I met you I felt like I was drowning. I couldn't see a future with anyone. But then I met you and Luca, and now. Now I couldn't imagine a life without you in it. I love you." he said.

"I love you too." she replied kissing him. He pulled back grinning dirtily.

"This is our last night together before we get married." he wiggled his eyebrows.

She smacked his shoulder "Derek we can't your parents are just down the hall."

"I'll just have to make sure you stay quiet then" he pressed his lips back to hers rolling on top of her careful of her large belly where their child was growing.

"You are a dirty dirty man Doctor Shepherd."

"I know. I just can't help myself." he grinned at her unashamedly, as he pulled his top off.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so one more before the wedding. God.. It's getting harder to write. I just.. I don't know. There's a suprise in the next chapter for both you and Derek. That's all I can say. **

**Just keep reading and reviewing thank you. **

**Take Care.**


	17. Motion Of The Ocean  Part IIIIII

**TWELVE IIIIII**

**Motion Of The Ocean**

**Thursday**

"I can't believe you are working today." Cristina said, as her and Meredith leant against the nurses station checking charts.

"Oh, pur-lease. Like you wouldn't do the same."

"Fine. Whatever. You and McDreamy have a ultrasound today right?"

Meredith looked at her watch. "Yep, 10 minutes time."

"So he's going to finally find out."

"Yep. I just hope he isn't too scared. I am."

"You can handle it." Cristina said as she pushed herself upright. She made a finally note on the chart before flicking it closed. "You're the McDreamy's" she said smirking before walking away.

* * *

Meredith led on the hospital bed, wincing as her OB/GYN spread gel onto her abdomen. Derek squeezed her hand and she looked up into his smiling face. 

"I can't believe its taken you six months to make it to one of these. You better not be like it after the birth." she said.

"I said I was sorry. People just seemed to like smacking their heads on things when I was meant to come to these. I'm here now. And I promised I'll be there every time you need me after the birth." he said.

"Dr Grey, Dr Shepherd." The OB/GYN Dr Paterson got their attention, motioning towards the screen.

Paterson and Meredith exchanged a conspiring look which Derek who was gazing at the screen missed.

"Is that…?" Derek trailed off, squinting and tilting his head to the right. "Are those…?" he stuttered before looking at Meredith and breathlessly whispering "Twins?"

Meredith grinned, her eyes a sheen with tears. She nodded.

"We're having twins. Whoa! I love you Mer" he grinned kissing her.

* * *

Cristina dropped her tray onto the table next to Mer. 

"Hey"

"Did you tell him?"

"Yep." Meredith answered, used to her friends brusqueness.

"And…"

"He was happy." Meredith grinned at her friend.

"Good. Otherwise I'd have kicked his ass."

"Kicked who's ass?" asked Burke as he and Derek walked up to join their table.

"McDreamys." Cristina said after waiting for the two surgeons to sit down.

Derek choked on the bite of his turkey sub. After recovering he asked "Why?"

"Babies."

"Ohhh" he said nodding.

"Babies?" asked Preston.

"We're having twins. Mer told me this morning at the ultrasound."

"Congratulations Derek." said Burke grinning and reaching out his hand for Derek to shake.

Cristina shook her head at the weird man bonding and turned to Meredith, voice low "So.. no-one knows right?"

"Right. Tomorrow is a go." she smiled.

"I'm staying at yours tonight right?"

"Yep. Derek, you and Preston will be alright with Luca and John right?"

"We'll be fine. Relax. I took the travel bed this morning, so all I have to do is pick him up later."

"You guys will have a fun stag night then" snorted Cristina.

"Oh yeah, cause ours will be so much more fun. There's me, you, Derek's mum, I can't drink. Wow. What a party!" Meredith snapped.

"Whoa." Cristina whirled round with a smirk. "Hormones!"

Meredith just glared at her friend, grateful for Izzie and George walking up to join them, forcing the wedding topic to be dropped.

* * *

Derek met his Dad in the entrance hall of the hospital. 

"Hey, I thought you'd like to meet Meredith's Dad, Chief Webber. He's in his office with Mer."

"Sure" grinned John, following Derek up the stairs to the office.

The door was open and the two men walked in. Richard stood from his chair and walked towards Derek's father.

"Chief Webber!" John exclaimed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Doctor Shepherd. Call me Richard." he said, reaching out his hand.

"You too. And please call me John. We're practically family." John said, shaking out the chiefs hand.

"I hear you've come to watch these too do the craniotomy. I haven't got anything scheduled so I thought I'd join you. I can do my charts whilst we watch."

The group moved towards the door, heading to the OR, "That would be great Richard."

After completing the surgery Meredith and Derek scrubbed out meeting their fathers in the hallway.

"Hey, great work son." said John grinning at the younger Shepherd.

"Thanks Dad." he turned to Meredith. "Do you want to go to post-op with him, any problems give him 10 of morphine and page me."

Meredith smiled. "See you later Dad and.. uh.. Dad." since Fiona had told her last night that she should call them Mum and Dad now she was family. Meredith grabbed the chart from Derek's hand and turned towards the lifts.

* * *

Meredith and Derek met at Joes with Cristina and Preston after work. It was the last time they'd see each other before the wedding the next day. 

Cristina rolled her eyes as they said goodbye.

"I cant wait for tomorrow" Derek said gazing dreamily at Meredith.

"Me either" she whispered, pulling him down into a kiss.

When they finally parted, Cristina grabbed Merediths arm and pulled her away.

"McCheesy." she muttered, before dragging her out the door.

Preston watched his girlfriend drag her best friend away. The man next to him turned to him and said "How do you… She's.. scary."

Preston chuckled at Derek and said "I know."

Derek shook his head in amazement. Crazy crazy people he thought.

* * *

Meredith laid in bed, unable to sleep missing her two boys. She looked at her bedside clock and rolled onto her back, she stared at the ceiling and finally drifted off dreaming of the next day.

* * *

Derek looked in on his son one more time before laying down on Burke and Cristinas' guest bed. He flipped open his mobile and sent a quick text to Meredith before falling asleep with a contented smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N: So.. They are having twins! How will they cope with that. lol. Next chap will be the wedding. Most prob posted tomorrow. **

**In regards to those who said that a trolley is a shopping cart.. well I'm sure it is.. if you are American.. but I'm not.. and in my world everyone uses English in the sense of English English.. thus.. a 'shopping cart' is a trolley.. a 'cell' is a 'mobile phone'.. 'sneakers' are 'trainers' and 'diaper' is a 'nappy'.. and of course an 'elevator' is a 'lift' lol.. **

**If you don't get what a word or phrase means ask and I will hopefully explain it. **

**Enjoy this chance to discover the wonder of the English English Language.. :o)**

**Take Care all you crazy Yanks..!**


	18. Finding Our Oasis

**THIRTEEN**

**Finding Our Oasis**

Meredith looked at herself in the mirror. Her white gown, stretched across her ever growing stomach. She placed her left hand on her belly, and smiled, looking at her engagement ring.

"Ready?" whispered Cristina standing by her side.

Meredith turned and nodded.

They walked to the door where Richard was waiting.

"You look beautiful" he said leaning and kissing his daughters forehead.

They walked arm in arm to the doors of the room for the ceremony.

* * *

Derek tugged at his tie for the 10th time in a minute. 

"You OK?" asked Preston.

Derek nodded. He stood at the front, with the minister. Preston on his right, with Lucas hanging on to Prestons' hand. John reached forward from his place on the front row and to smack his son on the arm.

"Stop fidgeting."

Preston smothered a laugh at the look on Derek's face.

The small gathering of Ellis, Fiona, John, Preston, Lucas, and Derek turned at the sound of the doors being opened.

Cristina walked through first, her eyes immediately finding Burkes, and smiling at him. She quickly made her way to the front knowing that Meredith didn't want to hang about. That's why she loved Meredith like a sister, because they were alike in so many ways.

Derek stared at Meredith, she looked amazing. Her hair fell in golden waves around her shoulders, her white dress shimmered in the light. She walked arm in arm with Richard up the aisle. Upon reaching Derek Richard took Meredith's hand and placed it in Derek's. He smiled at the couple before returning to his seat next to Ellis where he sat and took his wife's hand in his.

As the minister got to the vows he said "I believe the couple have prepared a few words they would like to say to each other, pledges to make in front of you, their friends. Derek."

Derek looked into Meredith's eyes.

"I love you Meredith Grey. You and only you. I've waited my whole life just to find you. When I met you I was drowning and you saved me. And now I can't imagine a life without you by my side. You make me a better man, you've given me the chance to be a father, with a son I love. I pledge to love you for the rest of my life, taking care of you and your tiny ineffectual wrists, until the day I die. I promise to love you forever."

Meredith felt a tear trickle down her face as she listened to Derek's words. He finished and squeezed her hands.

"Meredith" the minister invited her to speak.

"I never thought that I'd have this day. Until I met you. I never thought I would find someone who I love so completely, and who loves me and my son. But I did. I met you. McDreamy." She heard Cristina snicker and she smiled. "And now, I couldn't live without you. I love you in a pretending to like The Clash, don't mind when you use my hair moouse, sing it to the world even if I am tone deaf or whatever kind of way. A way that embarrasses me because I depend on you and love you so much. But I do. And I can't and don't want to ever stop loving you. You accepted me and my dark and twisty, sometimes bright and shiny, ways. And I love you Derek Shepherd, and I promise to love you forever."

Derek reached forward and wiped a tear from her eye, she saw his own eyes red rimmed. The rest of the ceremony passed them in a blur until they snapped back to reality with the words "I now announce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Derek leaned forward and put all of the passion he had into their first kiss as a married couple. He stepped forward, closer to her and put his hand to her cheek as he pulled back and whispered "I love you." before recapturing her lips, whilst their families looked on and clapped.

* * *

The group poured out onto the street, after the congratulations and hugs were given to the newly weds. 

Derek shook hands with his Dad and Preston. He picked Luca up and kissed his forehead. "I love you too buddy. And I promise to make your Mum and you happy." He dropped him back to the floor and watched as he ran over to Meredith.

Richard stood in front of him and shook his hand.

"I like you Shep, so don't hurt my daughter. I won't kill you. Just cause permanemt damage to your hands so you could never do surgery again. Get it?"

"Of course Chief."

* * *

Cristina threw her arms around Meredith. Meredith opened her eyes wide in shock once she was released by her friend. 

"You know.. that technically is classed as a hug."

"Shut up Mer. I just.." Cristina looked away. "I just wanted to say I'm happy for you Mer. You deserve this and McDreamy.. he makes you happy." She shook of pleasantness by saying gruffly "and if he hurts you I'll kill him and make it look like an accident."

Meredith smiled at her best friend. "I get it. Thank you for doing this."

"You're my person Mer. Never doubt it."

The moment was broken by Luca running over and grabbing Merediths legs in a sort of hug. The two adults laughed at the kid, before Christina swung him up into her arms.

"We'll take good care of Luca." said Fiona smiling at Meredith as the group moved to the car.

Before they left Meredith went up to her Mother, she wrapped her arms around her and whispered "I'm so glad you're here Mum. I love you." she stepped back and kissed her fathers cheek smiling. Knowing her mother wasn't likely to reply she said goodbye to her parents before turning back towards Derek.

"I'm proud of you baby." the words floating on the wind shocked Meredith, she hardly dared turn around but she did. She looked into her mothers eyes and saw the clarity there. Her Mum had really been there on her wedding day. She smiled said goodbye to Luca and got in the car. They wound the window down and the group cheered.

"Goodbye Mummy and Daddy" yelled Luca grinning and waving madly at his parents.

* * *

In the car Meredith turned to Derek. 

"I love you"

"I love you too… wife." he grinned pecking her on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be the wedding night so I am warning you in advance of the pure smut that will be in it. If you don't like sex scenes then really.. don't read it. Cause that is all it is. **

**Anyway.. Keep reading my loyal little reading amigos..**

**I appreciate the reviews.. maybe we can get it up to 100 reviews by the 20th chap.. but that isn't a necessity for me to post. I post regardless of review numbers. I'm not mean. I like to give the people what they want. And I think you want the next chap for some Der and Mer lovin'.. so thats what I'm giving you..!**

**Take Care**


	19. The Splash On Re Entry

**FOURTEEN**

**The Splash On Re-entry**

Derek carried Meredith in to the honeymoon suite at the Seattle Grand Harbour Hotel.

As he placed her gently on the floor she exclaimed "Wow" and looked around the room in wonderment, her eyes taking in the rose petal and gently flickering candles.

"It's amazing." said Derek, Meredith turned at the sound and found his gaze directly on her. Looking at her dress. She stared at him, unable to move, feeling the want hot and heavy in the air. She watched him as he kicked the door behind him, and stood there. Eyes on her, filled with heat, eyelids dropping with lust.

Later when thinking back to this night neither would be able to say who moved first, Meredith or Derek. Maybe both of them moved. All they knew was that one moment they were stood a few feet apart and the next she was clinging to his body, lips fused to his.

Her hands reached up his hard chest and pushed his jacket off, his tie already removed in the car on the way to the hotel. The jacket fell to the floor and with reluctance Derek broke the kiss.

"Turn around" he said, his voice laden with desire.

She turned, gathering her hair together in one hand a pulling it to the side. she felt his lips on her neck and moaned, knees weakening as his slowly slid the zipper of her dress down his hand brushing against her back.

She pushed the dress to the floor so if pooled at her feet and stood their naked except for her lace underwear. She turned back to face Derek, and he slipped his arm behind her and undid the clasp of her bra letting it fall. He kicked of his own shoes and socks, pulling himself from his shirt. He undid his trousers and Meredith stepped out of her heels. As soon as he was free he stepped back towards Meredith. She had her arms crossed above her breasts.

"I know." she said. "I'm fat."

Derek shook his head and pulled her arm away from her body, "No you're beautiful" he replied, moving forwards to recapture her lips in a deep caress. He drew his arms around her and lifted her, carrying her to the bed before lowering her gently onto it. He held his own naked body above hers, carefully resting his weight on one arms as his lips moved to her neck. A free hand found a breast and his thumb rolled over her sensitised nipple. Meredith moaned with need as he gently suckled her neck. He moved his hand down her body and touched her between her thighs. He pushed a finger into her finding her wet and ready for him, quickly he removed the digit and replaced it which something much broader. His lips found Meredith's once again as he slid into her, groaning into her open mouth.

He stayed still as his mouth deepened the kiss, tongues battling fiercely against each other.

Meredith felt him filling her so completely, but she need him to move, he slid his hand back to her breast, rubbing and massaging it gently. She nipped his bottom lip, before he finally moved, grinding against her. She met each of his thrusts, moaning, both moving changing the angle so his thrusts would penetrate her all the more deeply. She felt the pressure build, her hands rubbing frantically against his sweat sleeked back. As she felt the wave hit, he pushed himself into her, hard, and joined her on the fall. Stars in her eyes, she felt dazed, they both felt the blast of orgasm ripping through them.

When he had recovered enough he carefully removed himself from her, and lay next to her, their chest heaving.

"I love you Mrs Shepherd" he said, pressing a kiss into her hair.

She turned to face him eyes shining, " I love you too Mr Shepherd."

Derek reached down the bed and pulled the sheets up to cover their sweat soaked naked bodies. He slid behind Meredith, pulling her to his chest.

Meredith fell into sleep with Derek's arms wrapped around her, making her feel entirely safe and loved.


	20. Crystal Waters Shimmer

**FIFTH TEEN**

**Crystal Waters Shimmer**

Derek and Meredith stood together at the OR Board, they had been married 4 days and still no one outside of the wedding party knew they were married.

"So, you sure that neurology was the right choice for you?" he asked her grinning. Meredith had been assigned solely to the Neurology department after she had expressed her desire to specialise in the field. Cristina had gone to Cardio-thoracic, Izzie had gone into paediatrics, George also went to Cardio and the real surprise had been Alex who instead of going into plastics like he'd always wanted to had changed his mind and gone into neo-natal.

Meredith smiled at her husband. "I like it. Except my boss can be a right moody git. He's happy today though. He must be getting some." she smirked as Derek's eyes glazed over as he thought back to last nights exploits, the two very much in the throws of honeymoon sex as in, having a lot, and having it often.

Bailey, Burke, Cristina, George, Izzie and Alex all walked up to the board, they all stood in a line looking at it. Derek turned to Meredith.

"Good board" said Burke to Derek.

"Yep it is" he turned to Meredith I'll see you in surgery at 1pm?" he grinned.

"Sure thing." she smiled. He walked away, a little bit before stopping and turning. He looked at Meredith.

"Do you want to get a coffee with me?"

"I don't think I should. Is that professional?" asked Meredith, eyes wide and hand on her chest looking mock outraged. Cristina snorted as she realised what they were doing. Burke felt a smile curl his lips as Derek replied to his wife.

"I don't think they hospital would mind."

"Well lets go then Doctor Shepherd."

"Sure thing Doctor Shepherd." Derek smirked reaching his arm out. The voices of her friends followed them down the hall..

"You married McDreamy" – George

"Dude he married you?" – Alex

"When?" – Izzie all exclaimed at the same time.

There was a pause before Bailey looked at her and waved her hands "Oh no.. no no no! We are not having to Shepherds both in Nuero.. This is not happening Grey!" she yelled down the corridor after them. The rest of the group laughed as Bailey started off down the hall, still yelling "Grey! Get back here! Grey!"

* * *

**A/N: So that was a little filler. I think theres only one more chap in this maybe.. Just the births.. and then maybe an epilogue. I don't know. I'm writing some of pieces so this isn't the end of my stories just the end of this on I think.. well.. this isn't the end yet.. but its nearing.. I can feel it in my bones. **

**Anyway.. Hopefully reviews will be up to a hundred by the time I post the next piece with people review the wedding, wedding night and this chap. If not I shall cry.. nah.. I won't.. but I'll be depressed for a minute at least.**

**So.. keep reading reviewing and enjoying**

**Take Care**


End file.
